Dantana OneshotsDrabbles
by crystal720
Summary: I've decided to post my Dantana oneshots and drabbles on FF for those who don't have a tumblr. Enjoy )
1. Strawberry Shortcake, Cream on Top

**Hey guys :)**

**Here's my first ever Dantana oneshot.**

**This is also my first smut piece, so this is RATED.**

* * *

><p>Santana was straddling Dani on her bed in their apartment, planting soft kisses along the pulse point of her neck, lightly sucking and nibbling the skin. The blonde squirmed slightly under the taller girl; her eyes flickered open after registering what was going on.<p>

"Mmm…babe, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice raspy from sleep. She closed her eyes again, enjoying her girlfriend's lips along her skin.

"I'm waking you up," Santana answered between kisses.

Dani chuckled as she ran her hands along the brunette's bare sides. "Well it worked. I'm awake." She moved her hands to the taller girl's face and gently grabbed it, pulling her up and kissed her lips softly. "Morning."

Santana grinned, moving stray locks of hair from the blonde's face. "Morning." She moved from on top of Dani and settled next to her, resting her head on the shorter girl's chest. "I was thinking that since we finally have a day off and we've been exhausted from the diner, we could have a lazy day today."

Santana wanted nothing more than to spend her day off tangled in bed with her beautiful girlfriend of two years. Gunther has been working them like slaves for the past few months ever since he fired two waiters, and she was grateful to have a break, even if it was only for one day. She had to practically get on her knees and beg him to let her and Dani have the same day off.

"That sounds perfect," the blonde responded. Dani shifted to her side and wrapped her arms and leg around the darker girl. She leaned in and pressed their foreheads together and sighed contently. They looked at one another with lazy smiles and adoring eyes. "I love you,"

Santana pecked Dani's lips. "I love you more."

The blonde shook her head slightly. "Not possible."

After they showered and ate breakfast, they returned to bed and cuddled, watching sappy movies and catching up on Grey's Anatomy, arguing about who is hotter, Callie or Arizona. They ordered pizza for lunch and had the leftovers for dinner.

"Do you want strawberries? I want strawberries," Dani said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah," Santana replied, then paused the show. Moments later, the shorter girl arrived back to the room with a bowl of fresh strawberries and a can of Reddi Whip.

She settled back into bed, placing the fruit and whipped cream between them as Santana resumed the TV. They ate their snack in silence, watching their show for a few minutes, then Dani got an idea.

She paused the show, and Santana looked at her, confused as she was biting into a strawberry. "What's wrong?"

Dani didn't answer. She took a strawberry from the bowl, grabbed the Reddi Whip and sprayed a healthy amount onto it. The blonde looked at her girlfriend with eyes full of lust and she led the fruit in her hand toward her mouth so the brunette could eat it.

Santana caught on and grinned, putting down the half eaten strawberry she already had in her mouth and slowly leaned forward to take a bite from the one in Dani's hand.

The shorter girl bit down on her lip as she watched her girlfriend slowly bite into the cream covered fruit and she thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. There was whipped cream along the top of Santana's lip, as well as the corner of her mouth. Dani leaned in and glided her tongue along the darker girl's lips, licking them clean.

Santana felt a chill roll down her spine from the feeling of Dani's warm tongue on her lips and felt moisture develop between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss as she began to lay back onto the bed pulling Dani with her.

The blonde continued to kiss the taller girl as she was pulled down, dropping the rest of the strawberry into the bowl before straddling her waist. She held Santana's face in her hands as their tongues danced and twirled together in sync. Pulling away after a few moments to catch her breath, Dani looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "You are so sexy."

Santana smirked, gripping onto the blonde's hips. "So are you."

Dani reached down for the hem of Santana's tank top that she was wearing and began to pull it up. The brunette raised her arms above her head, so the shorter girl could take it off, exposing her bare breasts. The blonde picked up the can of whipped cream, giving it a good shake, then sprayed a thin line of it onto her body from the valley between the darker girl's breasts, down to her belly button.

Santana was becoming excited as she watched her girlfriend. They'd never fooled around with whipped cream before. They've done chocolate fudge, caramel, cake icing, ice, but never whipped cream. She watched with anticipation as Dani moved her body lower, straddling her hips. The blonde bent down and began to slowly and seductively lick the line of whipped cream up into her mouth. Santana bit her lip and closed her eyes as the sensation washed over her. When Dani made it up to the top, she opened her eyes and looked at the blonde after she licked it all up. "That was so hot," she breathed.

The blonde gave her a sly smile, then proceeded to spray more whipped cream, this time onto one of her breasts. She leaned down and began to lick it up while one hand focused on her other breast, squeezing and pinching her aching nipple. When she heard the darker girl moan silently, she worked her hand harder, wanted to hear the girl moan louder. She loved hearing Santana moan, it was melodic.

The darker girl's moaned was indeed more sounding after her girlfriend upped the pressure on her breast and her body jolted with pleasure from both the shorter girl's talented tongue and hand.

Once Dani finished cleaning Santana's breast of the whipped cream, she spread a second serving. She grabbed a strawberry from the bowl that sat next to them on the bed and dipped the bottom tip of it into the white fluffy substance, twirling it around the taller girl's nipple. She looked at Santana as she did this, then raised the fruit up and led it toward the taller girls mouth. She watched as her girlfriend took a bite, then took one after her and dropped the rest back into the bowl.

All of this was driving Santana crazy and she wanted to feel Dani's hand between her legs so she could feel how worked up she's made her. Seconds later, she felt Dani tugging at her underwear, pulling them off, as if she was reading her mind. The blonde's finger slowly ran down Santana's folds and her eyebrows raised.

"You are dripping wet," Dani said with a grin.

Santana grinned back. "It's all your fault."

Dani chuckled. She began to circle the darker girl's clit as she watched her face. She loved watching her girlfriend as she pleased her. The way her eyes closed, the way her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily, and the way her head tilted back. She began to fasten her pace on her clit, hearing Santana moan her name in ecstasy. Dani slipped one finger easily into the other girl's entrance and began to thrust in and out at a steady pace, while her thumb rubbed her clit.

Santana pushed her hips upward, meeting Dani's thrusts, feeling her orgasm building up. "Another," she breathed, wanting the shorter girl to insert another finger inside. Dani complied and added a second finger into her girlfriend, never slowing the pace. Santana moaned rather loudly as she felt another finger inside of her. "Baby, I'm so close," she said as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck. Dani increased the speed of her thrusts, knowing that Santana like when she sped up right when she was at edge. She buried her face into the darker girl's neck and began to place kisses along the sensitive spot under the corner of her jaw. After a few more strokes, Dani felt Santana's walls clench around her fingers as she began to climax. The brunette stiffened under her, and the blonde held her as the waves of pleasure took over her body and she moaned her name. Dani held her fingers inside as Santana rode out her orgasm, slowly rubbing her sensitive clit.

"What was amazing," Santana said after she caught her breath and got her body to relax.

Dani released her fingers from Santana's core, hearing her whimper softly. She brought them up to her lips and sucked them clean. "You're amazing," she said, then kissed the taller girl softly. Santana moaned at the taste of herself mixed with the taste of whipped cream in Dani's mouth. It was an interesting mix.

"We should do whipped cream more often," Santana stated, running her fingers through the blonde's hair as she lay on top of her.

"Definitely."

Santana rolled over quickly, switching their positions. Dani was now lying on her back as she straddled her waist. She grabbed the can of whipped cream and began shaking it as she pulled Dani's shirt off with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yum ;)<strong>


	2. In Case

_**After a heated argument, Dani and Santana have broken up and Dani must do something to get her back.**_

* * *

><p>Dani sat on her bed in her studio apartment and stared into space. It was something she did a lot lately after her and Santana broke up two weeks ago. She's not even sure why they broke up, all she knew was that she missed the darker girl so much and wanted her back.<p>

They were arguing one night in the apartment, something about how Dani was being selfish for always wanting Santana over at her place and that she felt left out because the taller girl was always blowing their plans off to hang out with Rachel and Kurt or her new friends she made from the commercial agency she started working for aside from the diner.

Santana didn't think she was doing anything wrong, she felt that she spent a great deal of time with Dani. They were together for 7 months and were in love, then the blonde started mentioning that they don't spend much time together because she's always with her other friends.

"Dani, please don't start this again." Santana sighed.

"No, I am going to start it again because you're not understanding where I'm coming from. I love you, Santana and I don't want to lose you and I feel like we're drifting apart," Dani argued.

"We're not drifting apart. You're just being clingy. I have other people that I hang out with. I don't have to be under you all the damn time, just give me some space to breathe, shit!"

The harshness of Santana's voice made the shorter girl wince, but she was also growing angry. "Clingy? How am I clingy? All I want to do is spend more time with you like we used to before you started doing those commercials and hanging out with those people. It's like I don't even exist to you anymore!"

Santana was getting angry as well and she was trying to calm down before the infamous Snix was unleashed. Dani has never seen Snix before and the taller girl didn't think she ever would. "I am here now, aren't I? Lately when we hang out, all you wanna talk about is how we don't hang out or see each other, it's fucking annoying! I have another job and I met some new people. Is it a crime to hang out with them? I can't have any other friends?"

The blonde glared at her girlfriend and clenched her jaw. "You know that's not what I mean. You can have as many friends as you want, Santana, I don't care. All I'm asking is that you clear some time in your new busy schedule for me. Is that hard? Or is your head to far up those people's ass to even hear me. It wouldn't surprise me if you're fucking one of them either," she spat.

Santana looked at the girl before her. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend just accused her of. "You know what, fuck you. I can't take this anymore, I'm done." She grabbed her things and walked out the door.

"Shit," Dani whispered as tears started to roll down her face, she knew she went too far.

For the past two weeks, when they had the same shift, Santana tried to avoid any eye contact and any other contact with the blonde at all times. She was furious with her. She missed her, but her anger outweighed that. How could she accuse her of cheating and having her head up their asses like she was their entourage or something.

Dani wanted to apologize and work things out, but she was pretty sure the taller girl would ignore her calls and texts, so she didn't even try. Instead, she planned to reach out to Santana the best way she knew how, through a song. A few days after their argument, she began to write a song that she'd sing in the diner when they shared the same shift. When it was finished, she spoke to Gunther and planned a solo to sing after her break one afternoon.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dani and I'm going to sing a song that I just wrote, dedicated to someone close to my heart." She sat at the piano on stage and searched the diner for Santana. She spotted the darker girl sitting on one of the bar stools, looking down at the table. She looked down at her fingers and started to press on the keys of the piano to begin the song.

_Pictures in my pocket_

_Are faded from the washer_

_I can barely just make out your face_

_Food you saved for later_

_In my refrigerator_

_It's been too long since later never came_

Santana missed the sound of Dani's singing voice and couldn't resist looking up at the blonde on stage while she sang. She watched as the emotion played on the shorter girl's face as the lyrics poured from her mouth.

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

A tear ran down Dani's cheek as she started the chorus, like it always did when she practiced it at home.

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_Strong enough to leave you_

_But weak enough to need you_

_Cared enough to let you walk away_

_I took that dirty jacket_

_From the trash right where you left it_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

A tear left Santana's eye when Dani went into the chorus again and she immediately wiped it away. She knew the song was dedicated to her and Dani was trying to apologize and reach out to her. She forgave her and forgot about everything the moment she sang the first word.

_You're looking in that mirror one day_

_And miss my arms_

_How they wrapped around your waist_

_I say that you can love me again_

_Even if it isn't the case_

_Ohhh_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_Ohhh_

_You're missing my love_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_In case_

_Yeah, ooooo_

The blonde wrapped up the song with the final notes from the piano, then raised her hand to her face to wipe the tears. She gave the crowd a small smile as they clapped and cheered. She stood up from the piano bench and thanked them for listening. Walking down from the stage, she glanced to where the brunette was sitting during the song and saw that she wasn't there anymore. Scanning the diner quickly, she saw that Santana was nowhere in sight. The blonde sighed to herself and walked to the break room before she continued her shift. She reached into her bag for her bottle of water and opened it to take a sip, then the door opened and Santana walked in. The blonde looked at the darker girl, not knowing what to say.

Santana looked at the blonde for a second while standing by the door, then walked up her. She pulled the shorter girl in for a hug and sighed, missing the way the other girl's body felt against hers. "Your song was beautiful."

Dani couldn't help the tears that started to fall again. She hugged the taller girl back and held on tight. "Thank you."

They hugged for a long moment then pulled away slightly, staying in one another's embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said," the shorter girl apologized, looking up into Santana's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. I made you feel neglected, and I'm so sorry, baby," the darker girl responded softly. She wiped the tears from Dani's face with her thumb. "I'm just really trying to get myself out there and start my acting career and the more I surround myself with these people the better chance I have of networking and connecting with people in the industry."

"I know," Dani said and sniffed. "I just really missed you, and I guess I was a bit jealous," she admitted.

"You guess? A bit?" Santana asked, teasing.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

The brunette grinned down at the girl before her. "I'm kidding. Do you forgive me?"

"I do. Do you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Ok, you may now kiss the bride and bring your asses back out and work!" Kurt yelled as she walked past the break room.

They giggled and met their lips together for a soft, sensual kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: In Case - Demi Lovato<strong>

**All reviews/comments/feedback are welcome! **


	3. Text and Tickle

**Hi guys, here's a oneshot I wrote from a prompt I recieved on Tumblr.**

**Prompt: ****_"Can you make one oneshot where Dani and Santana are not a couple but they send each other cute and flirty text messages and at the end they kiss?"_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on the sofa in the loft, watching a movie on Netflix when her phone buzzed. After pausing the movie, he picked it up and saw she got a text from Dani, and instantly smiled. Dani started working at the Spotlight Diner where she worked about a month ago and ever since they exchanged numbers, they've been texting back and forth, flirting. They were equally attracted to one another, but too nervous to make the first move.<p>

_**hey beautiful. what are you up to?**_

Santana grinned as she read the text, then replied.

_**nothing much, just watching a movie on netflix. what are you doing besides thinking of me?**_

The blonde replied seconds later.

_**stuck at the doctor's office. i'd rather be keeping you company though ;)**_

Concern flashed across the darker girl's face as she wondered why Dani was visiting the doctor.

_**the doctor's? are you okay?**_

**_yeah, just getting a physical. havent gotten one since I moved to ny. _**

Santana was relieved.

_**oh ok.**_She removed her laptop from her lap and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

_**yeah. don't worry, i'm not sick. I know you'd miss me terribly if I don't show up for work. **_

The taller girl blushed after reading Dani's message, and the blonde was right, she'd definitely miss her. Santana actually looked forward to going to work ever since Dani started. They shared most of the same shifts and she could not stop herself from occasionally staring at the shorter girl, admiring her body and the way she moved around the diner.

_**I definitely would ;)**_

_**they finally called my name. i'm free after….mind if I stop by when im done to say hi?**_

Santana grew excited. Dani has visited the loft before to hang out with her and the wonder twins, but they were out for the day, so she was alone.

_**sure. i'm all alone here. you can keep me company :)**_

_**even better ;) i'll text you when i'm omw. **_

The brunette tells Dani she'll see her later, then puts her phone down and goes into her portion of the loft to change out of her grubby lounge clothes. She slips on a pair of comfy jeans and a hoody, then goes to the fridge to see if there's any food. She doesn't want Dani to come over and have no food to offer her. There isn't much, just a few leftovers and some fruit, so she decides to order pizza.

Half hour later, her phone buzzes and it's Dani.

_**hey beautiful, i'm omw. be there in 15.**_

Santana replies with a huge smile on her face, then busies herself, waiting for the blonde's arrival.

There's a knock at the door a little while later and Santana checks herself in the mirror breifly before going to open it. After sliding the door open, she's thrown off when she see's a guy standing behind it, expecting it to be Dani. She completely forgot that she ordered pizza. She pulled out a few bills to pay him and a few seconds after she slid the door closed, there was another knock. "Ugh, he better not ask for a bigger tip," she mumbles as she sits the box down then goes to open the door again. She slid the door open and Dani came into view. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey you," Dani greeted as she hugged the darker girl. "Who was that guy?"

Santana pointed to the pizza box, "Pizza boy. I hope you like pepperoni and sausage."

"Love it."

They sat at the kitchen table and ate while they talked. Once they were full, Santana suggested they watch a movie on the sofa. They made themselves comfortable next to each other, then chose a movie from Netflix to watch on Santana's laptop.

"Oh come on, that's a lie. Everyone has at least one spot where they're ticklish," Dani commented as they watched the movie.

"How do you know? It could be possible that some people are just not ticklish at all," Santana argued. "They may lack the biological nerve or whatever that causes people to feel the specific sensation that makes one burst into a laughing fit."

Dani looked over at the darker girl after she stated her argument. They gazed at one another for a few moments, then bursted into laughter. Santana wasn't even sure if she understood what she just said.

"Let's see if that pertains to you," Dani said as she began to tickle Santana's sides violently.

"Oh my God, no! It doesn't! Stop! Sto-" she couldnt get her words out as she continued to laugh uncontrollably while trying to free herself from Dani's fingers.

After a while, Santana managed to grab the blonde's wrists and pull them away to stop the attack. "Enough!" She laughed. She looked at the shorter girl who was grinning and realized that their faces were inches apart. She was slightly slouched down, with her head leaned back against the sofa and Dani's body was twisted as she hovered over her.

The blonde boldly leaned in to decrease the space between them and planted her lips onto the darker girl's.

Santana melted from the contact and instantly kissed her back, loosening her grip from Dani's wrists.

The blonde raised one hand up to cup the taller girl's face as she deepened the kiss, then pulled away. "I guess it doesn't pertain to you."

* * *

><p><strong>reviewcomment!**


	4. Sixth Date

**NOTE: This is Rated!**

* * *

><p>Dani and Santana were back at Dani's place after their sixth date. They were really into each other, and was afraid that the other would think they're moving too fast if they gestured to the bed.<p>

"I had a great time tonight," Dani said once they stepped into her studio apartment.

"So did I." Santana was hoping that Dani wouldn't ask her to leave or claim she was tired.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm really horny…" Dani slapped her hand over her mouth after she blurted that out.

Santana's lips parted as she looked at the shorter girl, sort of thrown off by her statement.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I don't know what I was thinking," Dani said quickly as embarassment flushed her entered body.

The darker girl chuckled. "No, it's okay. Honestly, I've been horny for you since after our second date." Santana removed her jacket as she walked closer to the blonde until she was pressed against the door. She dropped her jacket onto the floor, then unzipped the shorter girl's and removed it from her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Really." The brunette dipped her head down and kissed Dani's lips softly, then it got heated and sloppy. She thought that maybe they should take this to the bed, but she wanted Dani right now. Without hesitation, Sanatana began to unbutton the blonde's jeans.

Dani gasped when the taller girl's fingers came in contact with her wet core. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer. Her moans began to escalate as the brunette sucked and licked on the sweet spot on her neck while gliding her skilled fingers along her folds, teasing the entrance. "Oh my god, Santana please stop teasing me." she whined.

"What do you want, sexy?"

"I want you inside me, rub me, do something!"

Santana smirked, loving the way Dani was begging her for pleasure. She trailed kisses from her neck back up to the blonde's mouth and grabbed her tounge between her lips. As the darker girl sucked on the Dani's tongue, she entered two fingers inside of her now soaking wet core, causing the sexiest moan to erupt from her throat. Santana pumped her fingers in and out and watched as Dani's eyed rolled back and her head lean against the door.

"Faster."

Santana complied and pumped her fingers faster, while using her thumb to violently rub her swollen clit. She could tell Dani was close as she bucked her hips forward onto her fingers and her breath became short and panty.

"Oh god!" Dani tightened her hold around Santana's neck as an orgasm took over her body. She felt the taller girl remove her fingers, then press her core onto hers, hard, pushing her back more against the door. The blonde grounded her hips forward onto Santana's body as she rode out her orgasm.

"Shit," Dani whispered, out of breath. "That was amazing. And you've been holding that back since our second date?"

"Second date."

"Are you ready to see what I've been holding back?" The blonde asked with a sly smile.

Santana bit down on her bottom lip as she watched the blonde's face. "Definitely."

Dani pulled the taller girl toward the full sized bed and showed her what she'd been holding back since the day they first met.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	5. First Christmas

**Hi people :) While I brainstorm on another story, I will be filling out prompts and taking requests. Here's a promptfill I wrote from an anon on Tumblr on Dantana's first holiday together. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV <em>

My parents are going to Hawaii for the holidays this year and although I love them and would absolutely love to run away from this biting New York City, 20 degree weather, I'd like to stay and spend my first Christmas with Dani. So when they gave me an option to stay or go, I politely declined and they understood. I could almost hear the relief in my mom's voice when I said no, which made me laugh. They probably want some alone time on the exotic island. I'm cringing at the thought of that.

Dani and I have been together for almost a year and it's been great, I couldn't ask for anyone else, she's perfect in every way for me. Rachel and Kurt tease me about how whipped I am, and I used to deny it at first, but then after a while I knew they were right, I totally am. Anything Dani wanted, I'd give. Which brings me back to how difficult she's making the topic of Christmas gifts. Christmas is in one week and I haven't gotten her anything. I'm very bad with gifts, in terms of surprising people. I just ask you to tell me exactly what you want, and that's exactly what I'll get. Sometimes I let it slip out before Christmas gets here.

Dani says I don't need to get her anything and that's just ridiculous, of course I'm getting her something, it's our first Christmas together. Rachel and Kurt are no help. I've asked them a hundred times what I should get for Dani and they both tell me to just ask her what she wants.

"Come on, wonder twins, help me out here. I have no clue what to get her," I say, desperate for their assistance. We're at the diner, halfway through a long shift. Dani has the day off and she told me she's using the time to get me my Christmas gift, which makes me feel like shit for not knowing what to get her.

"You two have been together almost a year and you don't know what she likes or what she'll want?" Kurt asked. "She likes a lot of things, Hummel. She's super talented and I can't think of the perfect thing to buy," I argued back. "Plus, she likes surprises. You know I'm no good with surprising people. I'd much rather just ask what she wants and I've tried that five times. She keeps saying to surprise her or not to worry about getting her anything." My roommates are looking at me with tired, uninterested expressions. This isn't the first time I've brought this up. I roll my eyes at them and turn to walk to the new customers that just walked in.

It's Christmas Eve and Dani and I have the loft to ourselves. Kurt and Rachel went back to Lima a few days ago to spend Christmas with their families. Dani insisted we spend our first Christmas here instead of her studio and it didn't matter to me, as long as we were together. I finally thought of something to get her and I'm nervous, I hope she likes it. Hopefully I don't spoil it and accidentally tell her before tomorrow comes.

The day has been going by smoothly. I was impressed by how well the loft was decorated and we had Dani to thank for that. She loves the holidays and she's very artistic and creative so when she offered to help us decorate, we practically shoved everything to her and she took over.

"Do you want some?" Dani just finished making eggnog and was pouring herself a glass. I've been sitting at the kitchen table, watching her every move as she sang Christmas carols and pranced around the kitchen in her oversized Santa hoody and black leggings that hugged her ass so perfectly.

"Yeah babe." She reaches into one of the cabinets to retrieve another glass and pours me some. Leaving the pitcher on the counter, she walks over to the table and hands me my glass.

"Thank you, baby." She takes a seat in my lap and kisses me.

"You're welcome."

For the rest of the day, we watched about a dozen Christmas movies, curled up in my bed until we fall asleep. The next morning I feel soft hands squeezing my hips gently and that raspy voice that I love so much in my ear. "Wake up, San. It's Christmas." I can tell she's smiling and excited and it makes me smile. I turn over to face her, and I was right. She's wearing one of her big smiles, the one with lots of teeth and dimples. I smile back at her, still sleepy, but I know she won't let me go back to sleep and that's okay. Yes, I am whipped. No one else can get me to wake up at 7am if it's not for work or rehearsals for a commercial I've landed an acting gig on.

"Okay." I pull her closer to me and give her a long kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She pecks my lips one more time then rises from the bed to throw on her hoodie from yesterday. "Come on, I'll make coffee, then we can open presents!" Dani happily skips out of my corner of the loft and I don't think I'll ever get over how adorable she is. I slowly get up from the bed and find my shirt from the night before, then walk to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. When I walk into the living room, Dani is sitting on the floor in front of the tree, holding my coffee mug in one hand while she sips hers in the other. I sit on the floor behind her and she settles comfortably between my legs, handing me my coffee.

"Shall we begin?" She sets her mug down on the nearby coffee table and grabs the gifts under the tree that are addressed to her.

"We shall," I say, placing a kiss on her neck. She opens her gifts one by one, saving mine for last. She opens the ones from Rachel and Kurt and smiles. They put their money together and bought her a new case for her guitar with her name stitched on it. "Aww I love them! This is so nice!" Dani exclaimed. I admitted to myself that it was in fact a nice and thoughtful gift. Score for the wonder twins.

She opened a few more gifts, some she got from family members back in her hometown and a few coworkers. Now it was time for my gift. My heart began to pound in my chest as she sat the big Christmas bag in front of her. She opened the card first that sat on top of the tissue paper and read it. I wrote her a sweet note about how much I love her and how happy I am about our first Christmas, and earned a loving kiss. I rested my chin on her shoulder, looking on as she removed the green tissue paper to reveal what's inside. She took out a medium sized box that was neatly wrapped and eagerly ripped the paper off. After opening the plain box, she gasped. "Santana, oh my god, I love it!" I sighed with relief, letting out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in. "I know you always fear that they don't clean the mics at the lounges and clubs you do your open mic performances at, so I figured I'd get you your own," I explained. The microphone was hot pink and I took it to the mall to one of those stations and asked if they could do something to make it look fancy and they did an excellent job. They spray painted little music notes, wrote her name in graffiti font and when I saw the finished job, I knew she'd love it. "Thank you so much, baby."

"You're welcome. There's one more thing in the bag."

"Really?" Dani reached her hand down into the bag again and pulled out an 8-ounce bottle of pink hair dye. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "San, how did you know I wanted to do pink next!?"

"My Mexican third eye," I joked. We both laughed and she turned around and hugged me tight. "I love it and I love you," she murmured into my neck. "I love you too." "Can we dye my hair today?" Dani asked in excitement. I could tell she was instantly already over the blue hair. I chuckled lightly. "Of course we can." "Yay! Ok now hurry and open your presents," she ordered.

"Ok, ok." She removed herself from between my legs and handed me all of my gifts. I opened the ones from my parents first, then from other family back home. I went on to Rachel and Kurt's, then finally to Dani's. She watched in anticipation as I opened a huge envelope with my name written on the front in her handwriting. I took out a piece of high quality paper and read what was typed onto it. I covered my mouth after reading halfway through the passage and kept my hand there until I finished. It was a letter from Maybelline cosmetics telling me that Dani highly recommended me to be one of their new models in their commercials. I could not believe what was happening.

"What do you think?" Dani asked, smiling. "This guy came up to me a few weeks ago after I performed at that night club in the city and he asked if I was interested in acting in a commercial. I told him, acting and commercials weren't my cup on tea, but I have this amazing, beautiful girlfriend who just did a commercial for Yeastistat. I showed him a few pictures of you and a clip of the commercial and he fell in love. Then I told him to back off cuz you're mine." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "Then since Christmas was coming I thought this letter would be a perfect Christmas gift and he gave me the address of his office and that's where I went on my day off, to pick it up, instead of him mailing it."

I looked at my incredible girlfriend and shook my head. There was no way I deserved someone as perfect as her. I sat the letter on the floor beside me and pulled her in for a thankful kiss. I was hoping to convey how much I loved and appreciated her into the kiss, and the 'you're welcome' I received after confirmed she got it. "I love you so much, Dani"

"I love you too, San. You've worked so hard, and you deserve this opportunity." She kissed me again and I melted at the feeling of her lips on mine. "Can we dye my hair now?" She asked with a grin after pulling away.

I rolled my eyes, playfully. "Yeah, come on." She clapped her hands swiftly and grabbed the pink hair dye and ran to the bathroom. I glanced down at my Christmas gift and smiled. Walking to the bathroom, I thought that this was a great start to the many Christmases we will share together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Please feel free to review/comment!**


	6. Partition

**Prompt: Dantana wedding day with smut.**

**This is rated M. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dani's POV <em>

The day had finally come. I couldn't believe Santana asked me to marry her, and here we are, one year later, and I have a wife. It feels so weird, yet wonderful saying that. I have a wife. I am married. I have legally committed myself to the girl of my dreams.

It's time for our dance and I just can't take my eyes away from Santana for more than five seconds. She looks so beautiful tonight. Not that she doesn't look beautiful any other time, but today, our wedding day, the day we'll remember forever, she looks stunning. Breathtakingly beautiful. We walk in the center of the floor with the bridal party and guests surrounding us, and I pull her close as our song fades in to play. I stare at her and after a while, her cheeks turn a deep red as she blushes.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper. "And I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight."

Santana let out a soft, low moan. She loves when I whisper in her ear, and hearing her moan made me want to drag her out of this ballroom full of people right now and take her back to our hotel in the gigantic honeymoon suite.

After our dance together, a few more toasts from family and friends, and me and my new wife cutting the cake, I was ready for the reception to be over. To say I was sexually frustrated would be an understatement. The way Santana looked in her wedding dress, how her long dark curls fell down her back, watching her full lips as she talked, was all making me so hot, literally and figuratively.

After the reception was over, I was practically pulling Santana down the isle that our guests created while they threw flower peddles over our heads as we passed. We were sent off by our family and friends and climbed into the limo with 'Just Married' written in the windows. We started making out as soon as the door was shut behind us and we were thankful that the driver gave us privacy by raising the tinted partition window.

I swear Santana is casting some type of spell on me as her tongue feels it's way around my mouth, making me dizzy as I roll eyes back from how good it feels. This girl could make me cum by just our lips touching. I moan into her mouth and she throws her leg over so that she's straddling my lap. My hands begin to roam her body and I'm fighting the urge to slide my hands under wedding dress number two, keeping in mind that we're still in the limo.

Now it seems like we're moving at 10 mph, and the hotel is hours away instead of 10 minutes. Santana is still straddling me, kissing and biting at my neck and I can't take it anymore, I need my wife now. I slide my hand under Santana's dress and slowly begin to move it downward into her underwear.

"Baby, lets wait until we get to the hotel," She breathed onto my neck as her hand grabbed my wrist.

"This ride is taking too long, I can't wait. I need you now, San," I whined. I kissed her jaw line and pushed through her grip on my wrist.

"But…" Santana trailed off and let out a groan as my fingers made contact with her wet core.

"You're so wet," I whispered against her neck and ran my tongue along her pulse point.

At this point, I've forgotten that we were in a limo, the driver a few feet away. All I could see was my beautiful wife and how we were about to make love for the first time as a married couple. I hold Santana close as I begin to circle her. She's lightly grinding her hips into my hand to create more friction and it turns me on, like it always does. I slide my middle finger down and coat it with her warm wetness and bring it back up to rub her clit. I use more force this time, causing her to moan louder and I try to muffle the sound by crashing our lips together.

"Dani, don't tease me. I need you inside."

I smirk at her plea. "I thought you wanted to wait until we got to the hotel."

"Shut up," Santana whispered as her body jolted slightly from my touch on her now very sensitive clit. She was so close to her release already. "I'm so close, baby. I want you to make me cum right here, right now."

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Taking advantage of the spacious vehicle, I carefully laid Santana down onto her back in the large seat. I looked her in the eye as my fingers slid inside her and watched the features of her face contort in pleasure. She looks even more beautiful in the semi dark back corner of the limo, if that's even possible. "I love you so much."

She looked at me and smiled. "I love you too." Santana closed the space between our faces and our lips met for a slow, sensual kiss. Her lips stopped moving with mine as her attention began to solely focus on my fingers hitting her most sensitive spot. I curled my fingers up and rubbed it a few more times, then got the sudden urge to taste her.

I removed my hand from her core and grinned at the frustrated groan that escaped her mouth. "Babe, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer her, I just made my way down her slim body and lifted the bottom of her dress. After removing the crotch part of her underwear to the side, I wrapped my lips around her swollen nub and sucked firmly.

"Fuck…" Santana tangled her hands into my hair and held my head in place.

After she loosened her grip, my tongue began to explore her wetness, earning the sexiest moans. I need to make her cum. I need to hear her come. I opened her legs wider and ripped her underwear to get full access. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and my lips and tongue went to work, building up my wife's orgasm.

The smell of the leather seats mixed with Santana's arousal pulled me to remember that we're still in the limo and I'm wondering if we've stopped or if we're still moving. It's hard to tell with everything that's going on in here and even if we have stopped, ain't no stopping us now.

Santana bucks her hips up as I suck harshly on her clit. Her hands grab my head again to hold me in place and I can feel her body tense all the way up as an orgasm travels through her body. She moans my name and the way it sounds coming out of her mouth excites me for what's to come for the rest of our wedding night. As her body began to relax, I replaced my mouth with my fingers and traveled back up to her face. I ran my tongue along her lips, coating them with the taste of herself and watched her lick them after I pulled away.

I laid there on top of Santana for a few minutes, our eyes just lost in each other. I realize after a few moments that we were no longer moving and I start to wonder how long it's been since we reached the hotel.

"How long do you think we've been here for?" Santana asked, giggling.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I laughed.

The driver cracked the partition window down about an inch and said "About 20 minutes," then rolled it back up. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. That meant the driver must've heard about 90 percent of what went down back here. I pecked Santana's lips, then pulled her up with me to fixed our hair and clothes.

"Are you ladies decent and ready to go?" The driver asked politely.

"Yes," we answered together, and waited for him to open our door. I stepped out first and held Santana's hand as she departed the limo behind me. I spotted the driver a 50-dollar tip instead of 20, as a thank you for allowing us to finish what we started.

As we waited for the elevator to take us up to our suite, Santana hugged me from behind and nibbled on my ear. "You are so next," she whispered.

I bit my bottom lip and reached in front of me to jam my finger onto the elevator button, pressing it over and over. Santana giggled and when the elevator dinged and opened, I pulled her inside and she began to attack my neck as the doors closed. My wedding night will definitely be better than yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed :)<strong>

**Your feedback is much appreciated!**


	7. Brittany

**That Brittana kiss is everywhere on my Tumblr dash, so I got a small drabble idea. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Brittany kissed me," Santana blurted out as soon as Dani walked into the loft from her shift at the diner. She got back from her trip to Lima that morning and she was debating whether she should say something to the blonde or not.<p>

Dani stood still in front of the door and looked at Santana with a blank expression. This is what she feared and hoped didn't happen while Santana was away.

"But I pulled away and told her she couldn't do this. That I have a girlfriend and me and her are over."

The blonde walked over and sat next to her girlfriend on the sofa, still hasn't said a word. She looked down at the ridiculous red boots on her feet and moments later, tears began streaming down her cheek.

"Baby, no. Please don't cry," Santana pleaded. "It meant nothing. And I didn't want to keep it from you. It meant nothing, I swear."

Dani wiped her faced and kept her eyes on her feet. "I had a feeling this would happen," she whispered.

Santana felt like crap. Maybe she should've just kept it to herself. But her and Dani have a relationship where they can be honest with each other, say what's on their mind and not keep secrets. "I'm really sorry, Dani. It changed nothing. There is nothing going on between us, and I made sure she understood that."

"Ok," Dani said quietly.

"Ok?" Santana didn't know what that 'ok' meant. Ok, I understand? Ok, we're over? Ok…what?

"Ok." The blonde rose from the sofa and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Santana watched her girlfriend walk out of the loft, then buried her face into her hands. She hoped this wasn't the end. It can't be.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewComment :)**


	8. Worn Out

**Enjoy some Dantana Fluff :)**

* * *

><p>The sunlight that peeked through the window forced my eyes to open. I always forget to close the curtains before I go to sleep, but that was the last thing on my mind last night as Dani and I were busy doing other things. We finally took the next step in our relationship and it was perfect, like I knew it would be.<p>

Yentl and Lady lips were decent enough to stay out late last night, which gave Dani and I the loft to ourselves. Seeing her body in its entirety, hearing her moan in ways that made my ears tingle, made me fall so much harder for her. She's the best thing that happened to me ever since I moved to New York and I plan on keeping her.

I smile as I replay what happened the night before and I pull Dani in closer to me. Her bare back is pressed against my chest and I can hear her light breathing as she sleeps. I prop myself up on my right elbow and look down at the profile of her face. She even sleeps adorably. If there were a contest for "Most Adorable Sleeper", she would win, hands down. She would even beat the newborns, and that's what they're good at the most.

Though I could watch Dani sleep for hours, my lips were aching for hers and I needed to wake her up. I begin to gently caress her side with my left hand, causing her to stir a little. I leaned down and pressed multiple light kisses on her cheek.

"Mm, San I'm worn out. We can go again tomorrow," she says sleepily, and I try to control my giggles because she's clearly not fully conscious. I watch as her eyes open and she realizes that it's morning.

"So I'm that good, huh? You're worn out?" I say into her ear as I wrap my arm around her waist.

Dani rolls her eyes and yawns, then turns her body so that she's facing me. "Shut up."

We tangle our limbs together and she's getting comfortable again, closing her eyes. I stare at her face, taking in all of its pale features.

"It's not polite to stare," she says with a grin, and I just smile. She opens her eyes and they land on mine. I close the tiny amount of space left between us and give her an Eskimo kiss, to which she scrunches up her face. It amazes me how her level of adorableness escalates with every day that passes. "Last night was amazing."

"I know," I whisper against her lips, and before she could respond to my cockiness, I cover her lips with my own. "It's tomorrow. Can we go again?"


	9. Are You Single?

**Tumblr prompt: "_Can you write dantana meeting on like a speed dating for singles thing and Santana makes a bad first impression but it's love at first sight"_**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Rachel? Speed dating?" Santana asked as she looked at the flyer her roommate handed her.<p>

"Yes, speed dating. You need to find someone, I'm tired of you moping around here looking like a lost lonely puppy. It's time for you to put yourself out there."

Santana rolled her eyes at the shorter girl and scanned the flyer. Apparently this specific speed dating company is very popular and 60 percent of its participants find their true love. Santana scoffed and placed the paper onto the coffee table and continued to watch TV in her lounge clothes.

"So are you gunna go check it out?" Rachel asked as she joined the taller girl on the sofa.

Santana looked over at the shorter girl and sighed. "Rach, those things are a complete waste of time."

"Come on, San. Just give it a try, it can't hurt."

"Fine." Santana retrieved her laptop and went onto the website so she could sign up for the next event.

Santana found something nice to wear, but not too nice. She wasn't going to get all dressed up for something she knew was going to be a fail. She made Rachel tag along as the condition and they made their way to the subway and headed to the city. The event was held at a fancy bar/restaurant on the upper east side. Everything was layed out professionally and in order. After Santana recieved her name tag, she walked over to the gay/lesbian section and waited for the instructions.

After the first few rounds, Santana was bored. The women that she met breifly were either not attractive, boring, ditzy, or annoying. "Rachel is so going to pay for making me do this," she said to herself as she scanned the snack table during the short break. She contemplated just leaving, but decided to stay for one more round before completely giving up. She sat back down in her seat with a blank expression on her face and when the bell dinged, a girl with the most adorable smile and dimples sat across from her.

"Hi, I'm Dani."

Santana looked across at the beautiful woman and could not seem to form words. There was something about her that the brunette was instanly drawn to. She doesn't know if it was the hot pink hair, the raspiness in her voice, or the positive, upbeat aura that surrounded her.

"I'm…I'm…uh.." Santana cursed herself for sounding like a complete doofus in front of this goddess.

Dani smiled at Santana's inability to speak and the taller girl swears it just got 40 degrees hotter as she felt her body melted. "You're Santana," Dani said after looking down at her name tag.

"Y-yeah. I'm Santana."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Umm.. so are you single?" Santana slapped her palm against her face as she realized she just asked the stupidest question. Of course she's single, everyone here is single. She was too embarrased to look at Dani after she just completely humiliated herself, especially when she heard the pink haired girl begin to giggle.

"Yes, I am. And I'm hoping you are too," Dani replied.

Santana lifted her head from her hands and saw Dani smiling at her. She smiled back nervously and a few seconds later, the host announced the end of this round and instructed Dani's row to move to the next person.

Dani winked at the brunette as she stood up to move on to the next person. Santana wasn't done with her, so she practically begged to woman sitting next to her to switch seats so she could continue talking to Dani.

"Go on a date with me?" Santana blurted out.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Brittany - Part 2

**Hey guys. Here is the second part of the Brittany drabble I wrote a little while ago :)**

* * *

><p>Dani has been avoiding Santana for the past week, ever since the taller girl told her about what happened in Lima with Brittany. She appreciated Santana being honest, but she couldn't help how she felt. She felt sick. The thought of anyone kissing her girlfriend but her, made her stomach turn in pain.<p>

They shared a few shifts during the week and when Santana tried to talk to the blonde, she'd cut their conversations short and try to seem too busy.

Dani was gathering her things in the break room on a Friday evening after her shift was done when Santana cornered her.

"Are you going to avoid me forever?" The taller girl said to the blonde's back as she was putting on her jacket. She waited for Dani to respond and when she turned around, she saw tears running down her beautiful face. "Dani, please. Just talk to me." The brunette walked over to her girlfriend and wiped the tears from her face.

"San I just need to be left alone for a while, okay?" Dani said, quietly.

"I left you alone for a whole week. I can't take this anymore. We need to talk about it. I need to know what you're thinking. Don't shut me out," Santana pleaded.

Dani looked up at the darker girl and saw the pain in her face. She didn't mean to put Santana through this, but she just needed to come to terms with what happened. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head in agreement.

"Ok."

"Can we go to your place?"

Dani shook her head again and waited for Santana to get her things to go.

They walked the few blocks to Dani's apartment in silence. Santana was tempted to take the shorter girl's hand, but decided not to. Once they made it to the apartment, she sat on the sofa and waited for Dani to join her after she finished doing something in her bedroom.

"It hurts." Dani said once she took a seat next to the taller girl. "Knowing that you and Brittany kissed…it hurts. A lot."

Santana wanted more than anything to ease Dani's pain. She was seriously starting to regret telling her about what happened in Lima. "Dani I'm so sorry. You have to know that it meant absolutely nothing to me."

"But you two were in love. She was your first love. She was your first girlfriend. She was your best friend," Dani pointed out. "When you told me she kissed you, my imagination just went wild and I started to think of what else you guys might have done out there." They had so much history and she was afraid that the kiss might've ignited old flames.

"Nothing else happened Dani, I swear. After it happened, I told her that it wasn't cool and I didn't speak to her for the rest of the visit. And yeah she was all of those things, but she's my past. You are my present, and hopefully my future. I love you, Dani, and I don't want this to break us apart."

Dani looked at Santana as she spoke and took in the genuine and loving tone of her voice. "Would I seem jealous and possessive if I requested to join you the next time you go to Lima?" she asked with a grin.

Santana let out a sigh of relief, taking her question as a sign that they were okay. "Yes." She giggled as the blonde's grin disappeared. "But I think it's adorable. And I like possessive." The taller girl began to scoot closer to Dani on the sofa.

"Oh you do?"

"Mhm." Santana's gaze moved from Dani's eyes down to her soft pink lips.

Dani smirked and thought if Santana liked possessive, she would show her possessive. She firmly gripped the back of the brunette's head and crashed their lips together.


	11. Ride

**Some Dantana Smut ;)**

* * *

><p>"I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride..." Dani was in her kitchen singing along to SoMo's hit song, Ride, as it boomed from the speakers of her iHome system. She was preparing dinner for her and Santana; grilled chicken with broccoli and yellow rice, one of her favorite meals.<p>

Santana let herself into Dani's apartment a few moments later and heard the music coming from the kitchen and the shorter girl singing along with her incredible voice. She sat her things down and her lips formed a grin as she stood under the arch of the small kitchen and silently watched Dani as she sang in front of the stove, swaying her hips from side to side along with the beat. Her mouth went dry as she continued to watch the shorter girl dance and look incredibly sexy in her loose bun, leggings, and one of her old McKinley T-shirts. Santana loved when her girlfriend wore her clothes. She would accidentally/on purpose leave a few of her things at Dani's place, knowing the pink haired girl would wear them.

Dani was in her own little world and never heard Santana come into the apartment. She cut the stove off after the food was finished and when she turned to make her way to the sink to wash her hands, she literally jumped into the air.

"Dammit San, you scared the shit out of me!" She slapped the taller girl on the arm.

"Owe! I'm sorry, babe."

The shorter girl continued to the sink and Santana walked behind her and slipped her arms around her waist as she washed her hands.

"Who sings this song? I like it," Santana said as she watched Dani lather her hands with soap and water.

"SoMo. It's called Ride."

"Wanky."

Dani giggled and turned around in the taller girl's embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Your hands are wet," Santana said as she looked down into Dani's hazel orbs. The pink haired girl returned her gaze and smiled.

"You know what else is wet?" Dani asked with a smirk. The smirk that she knew drove Santana crazy.

"Mmm..what else?" The taller girl licked her lips and her eyes moved down to Dani's soft ones. She didn't wait for her to respond and closed the space between them.

After the song ended, it played again.

"You have the song on repeat?" Santana asked against Dani's lips.

"Yeah, I've kinda had it on repeat for the past 3 days," the shorter girl said, slightly embarrassed.

Santana connected their lips again. The song was really getting her in the mood.

_I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride, Im, Im gon ride on you baby, on you lady, all night, all,all night. I'm gon take care of you body, I'll be gentle, don't you scream. It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me.. _

"Baby, the food is getting cold," Dani said after she reluctantly pulled away. She knew that if they went any further, they won't be eating for another hour or so.

"We have a microwave." The taller girl lost all interest in eating. Well, eating food.

Dani giggled at Santana's response and tilted her head back once she started kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"Sing."

The pink haired girl closed her eyes, enjoying her girlfriend's warm lips and tongue running along her neck and began to sing along with the song. "Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, oh, oh, oh. Lay on your back, you like it right there. Don't have to say it twice, love, there's nothing here to fear. Taking it back, back to where it's clear. Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air.."

She stopped singing and gasped when Santana picked her up and sat her onto the kitchen counter beside the sink. She wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist as they continued to make out, developing moisture between their legs. Santana slid her hand under Dani's t-shirt, well her own t-shirt, and cupped her breasts, massaging them lightly outside of her bra.

_The sun's coming up, oh. You're on my side, oh. I rub your thigh, oh. You look in my eyes. And I just see the sky (see the sky). I'm so high, but I ain't smoke yet, I'm just coming down from this!_

As the chorus began again, Santana slipped on hand down into Dani's leggings and massaged her core through her panties. "So wet."

"Told you," Dani moaned. She didn't want the taller girl to tease her. "Baby, come on." She grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her hand up and directed it back down, this time inside of her underwear.

"Oh, impatient are we?"

"Hush up and fuck me."

"What's the magic word?" Santana said with a grin.

"Pleaseee," the pink haired girl wined, then groaned once she felt the darker girl's fingers rub harshly on her swollen clit. "Mmm, San don't stop."

_Im gon ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride I'm gon make you feel that loving, getting weak all in your knees. Kiss your body from the tip top, all the way down to your feet._

Dani was soaking wet and Santana could easily slide two fingers inside of her entrance. "I love fucking you to this song," she whispered into the shorter girl's ear. Dani only moaned as her senses went into overdrive. Santana's warm breath in her ear, her fingers inside of her, the sexy music in the background, and the fact that they were doing this on the kitchen counter, made her entire body tingle intensely. The song ended, then started up again.

_Take off those heels, lay on my bed. Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair. Poison in our veins, but we don't even care. Candles dripping on your body baby, this ain't truth or dare.. _

"Faster baby, I'm so close." Dani tightened her grasp around Santana's neck as she complied and thrusted her fingers faster, in and out. She grazed her teeth onto the taller girl's ear and moaned as she felt her orgasm building up. "Oh god..."

_I'm gon take care of your body. I'll be gentle, don't you scream. It's getting hotter, make it softer, feel your chest on top of me.. _

Santana sucked on the curve of Dani's neck as her fingers worked toward making her girlfriend cum. She felt the shorter girl's walls tighten around her fingers, followed by the sexiest scream from Dani's lips. She continued to work her mouth on her neck, pretty positive that she left a mark, while the smaller girl came undone. She removed her fingers from between Dani's legs after she came down from her high and sucked them clean. "Delicious."

Dani grinned and pulled Santana closer so she could taste herself from her mouth and tongue.

"We just did it on the kitchen counter," Dani said once they pulled away.

"I know. I was there." Santana looked at the shorter girl lovingly as she giggled at her response. "I really like this song."

"Me too."

They looked at one another for several moments with the same thing on their minds. They were nowhere near finished for the night. Santana gave Dani a sly smile as she raised her eyebrows up and down.

"I know what you're thinking. But let's eat first," the pink haired girl said. She was suddenly very hungry.

"Oh I plan on eating." Santana leaned in to kiss Dani again, but her lips were met with soft fingers instead.

"Come on, I'm hungry. We can finish after." The shorter girl unlocked her legs from around Santana's waist and hopped off the counter, hearing the other girl groan. "See, now we have to heat up the food because you can't keep your hands to yourself," Dani teased.

Santana slapped Dani's ass, causing her to squeal. "Damn right, I can't. "


	12. Neon Lights (Daya)

**Hi guys. So this is my first time writing Daya. This oneshot is based off of a promt I got from Tumblr. They asked for Demi inviting Naya and a friend to the premiere of her Neon Lights video and Naya gets hot because she thinks Demi is so sexy, but I slightly switched it to her inviting them on the set of the video shoot. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Naya was fascinated by how talented Demi was. She was happy with how close they were becoming ever since she started working on Glee and even admitted to herself that she was growing feelings for the younger woman. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't get enough of Demi; her blinding smile and adorable dimples, her carefree personality, the tattoos, and her raspy voice. God, how she loved her voice. The shorter girl told Naya about her Neon Lights music video and gave her a little sneak peak of the concept, so when she invited her to the set to watch, she said yes before she could even finish the question.<p>

"Nay! You made it!" Demi exclaimed when Naya arrived at the location of the set where the video was being shot.

"Of course I did," Naya said with a smile. They hugged and gave each other a light peck on the cheek. "You look good." The taller girl admired Demi's appearance. She wore neon makeup and a sexy outfit. Naya just wanted to scoop her up right there and never let go.

"Thank you, so do you. Did you see Lea?"

Naya looked at Demi, confused. "Lea?"

"Yeah, I invited her to come too."

The taller woman felt her stomach drop. She thought Demi personally invited her to the shoot, hoping that maybe the younger girl was developing the same feelings she was. But Naya guessed she was wrong.

Demi noticed the slight change in Naya's expression and didn't know what to make of it. Did she not like Lea? From what she saw, they were good friends.

"Oh. Um, no I haven't seen her," Naya replied. Then right on cue, she heard Lea's voice behind her.

"Hey guys!" She called as she approached them. "Demi look at you! I know you're gunna kill it in this video."

Demi blush and greeted Lea, then lead them inside. The director called for the singer to begin and she left her friends behind to watch.

About a half hour into the shoot, Naya couldn't stop staring at Demi's every move. She'd hear Lea talking beside her, something about how cool this video is going to be or whatever, but she was too preoccupied undressing Demi with her eyes. The way her body moved provocatively to the music was turning her on and she was just wishing Lea would shut up. _Oh gosh, what is this liquid they're pouring on her? I am going to die right here. That's it. I am dead. Damn, she is so sexy,_ Naya thought to herself. The way Demi sang along to her music and connected with the camera was too much for Naya to handle.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What?…Oh, yeah," Naya replied.

"You're like in your own little world. What's going on?" Lea asked.

Naya bit down on her bottom lip nervously. Should she tell Lea about what she's been feeling for Demi lately, or should she keep it to herself. She wasn't gay…was she? She didn't know, but she couldn't help what she was feeling for the younger woman.

"Nay, I've known you for years now and I know when something's up. Now spill," Lea demanded.

"Alright, okay," The taller woman gave in reluctantly. "I kind of have a thing for Demi…"

Lea raised her brows. "A thing?"

"Yes, a thing. I like her, okay? I like her a lot."

Lea smiled. She had a feeling about the pair. She noticed how they've been getting close since the singer started on Glee. "Ooohh you _like _her! I knew it!"

"Would you keep your voice down," Naya snapped. "Yes. I like her. And I don't know what to do…Wait, what do you mean you knew it?"

"You guys are always hanging out lately, and I see the way you guys look at each other on set. But aren't you seeing that Big Sean guy?" Lea didn't know if they were official, but she knew there was something going on with them.

Naya sighed as she thought about him. "Sort of. He's a great guy and he wants to make things official between us, but ever since Demi started working with us on Glee, I've gotten to know her more and I can't seem to stop thinking about her, or wanting to be around her," she confessed. It felt good being able to talk about what she was feeling. She'd been keeping it to herself for a while now. Lea was one of her closest friends and she knew she wouldn't judge or put her down about her feelings.

"Yeah, she is great to be around," the smaller woman agreed, looking over at Demi who was goofing off with the background dancers in between a take. "Does she know how you feel?"

"God, no! I don't even know if she's into girls."

Lea rolled her eyes. "Well you guys have been hanging out alot lately and becoming close friends. You don't have the slightest idea? Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Naya looked over at the younger woman and their eyes met. Demi smiled one of her adorable smiles, and waved at her, making Naya melt. She smiled back, then turned back to Lea. "She has mentioned something about that Wilmer Valderama guy, but I'm not sure." Now that Naya thought about it, her and Demi rarely discussed their love life. When they hung out, they talked about other things like acting, singing, tours, everything else under the sun, but that. The brunette was curious about Demi's love life, but she thought that if she asked, she'd only end up disappointed or jealous, so she avoided the subject.

"I think you should tell her," Lea said.

"And freak her out? I think I'll pass."

The shorter woman scoffed. "Did you not just see the way her face lit up when she looked at you?"

"What are you talking about, Berry?"

Lea grinned at Naya calling her by her character's last name. "She adores you. Everyone can see that. Apparently everyone but you."

Naya folded her arms and returned her attention to Demi and the cameras. Was she not seeing something that everyone else saw? No. She'd notice if Demi were into her. Right?

"Alright guys, that's a wrap. Great job, Demi. We'll meet again same time tomorrow!" The director called once the day's shoot was finished.

"What'd you guys think?" Demi asked Naya and Lea once she made her way to them.

"You were great," Naya said, looking adoringly at the younger woman.

"You were fantastic, Demi!" Lea replied.

Demi flashed them a smile, "Thanks! You guys wanna come back to my place and have some dinner? I'll order chinese."

"I'd love to, but I have to get going," Lea replied. She didn't have anywhere to be in particular, but she thought this was a great opportunity for Naya to talk to Demi about how she felt.

"Aww okay. What about you, Nay?"

The taller woman briefly glared at Lea, knowing what she was up to. "Sure, Chinese sound good."

Lea said her goodbyes to her friends and headed off. After a few minutes, Naya was following Demi back to her place. Once they settled in, Demi placed their order and they relaxed on the sofa in the living room.

"So do you like the video so far?" Demi asked

"Yeah, it's amazing." Naya sat on the opposite side of the sofa, keeping a fair amount of space between them. After today, she doesn't know if she trusts herself to be too close to the blonde.

"Why are you sittng all the way over there?" Demi giggled. "Do I smell?" She teased.

"No…"

"You sure? You can tell me. I can take it," the younger woman said with a smile. The smile that always made Naya's inside warm.

"Gosh Demi, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Naya wished there was a way to rewind the last few seconds because she did not mean to say that out loud.

Demi furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

There was no turning back now, so Naya just decided to go for it. She got up from the sofa and walked to the other end where the shorter girl was sitting. She gently pulled Demi to her feet by her hand and once she was on her feet, Naya crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd really like your feedback on this guys! So feel free to leave a review :)<strong>


	13. Neon Lights - Part 2 (Daya)

**Here's part 2 to the Neon Lights Daya oneshot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>As soon as their lips met, Naya felt like the laws of gravity were nonexistent. She felt like she was floating and nothing else in this world mattered anymore, all from the feeling of her lips on Demi's.<p>

To Naya's surprise, Demi never pulled away or protested. She was shocked from the impact, but that only lasted about a second. The blonde let out a tiny moan and tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss as Naya wrapped her slim arms firmly around the shorter woman's waist. They stood in front of the sofa kissing for what seemed like hours until Demi pulled away.

"Is that what I do to you?" The blonde asked, looking at Naya's full lips. Her gaze traveled up to look in her eyes, only to find that they were still closed. Demi grinned and waited for the older woman to come back from whatever world she was in.

Naya opened her eyes slowly to find Demi looking up at her with the sexiest smirk on her face. She groaned silently at the sexual frustration building up inside of her from only a look. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Demi asked, confused.

"How do you become the sexiest person on the planet in a matter of seconds?"

Demi blushed and looked down. She wasn't really used to being referred to as the sexiest person on the planet. It felt nice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." Naya began.

"No, it's fine. I'm not uncomfortable. But what was that for?" The younger woman asked, referring to the kiss. She liked it, she liked it a lot. But she thought that Naya was seeing Big Sean. And if she wasn't mistaken she was sure that Naya was straight.

Naya sighed and reluctantly removed her arms from the blonde's waist and sat down on the sofa, pulling Demi with her. As she opened her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang. They completely forgot about their dinner.

"Oh that must be our food. Hold that thought." Demi shot up and ran to the front door, and Naya couldn't help but stare at her ass as she moved.

Gosh, I feel like a horny teenage boy, she thought to herself as she painfully averted her gaze away from Demi's perfect round butt. She heard the blonde walk into the kitchen and put the food down, then return to the living room.

"Did you want your food now or..."

"No, no it's fine. Come here," Naya replied. She didn't want to waste any more time. She needed to tell Demi what she was feeling.

Demi returned to the sofa next to the taller girl and waited for her to continue.

"I like you Demi. I like you a lot. These past few months we've spent together have been great and lately I can't seem to get you out of my head. I look forward to hanging out with you, talking to you and being on set with you. And there...I said it." Naya unconsciously held her breath as she looked at the younger girl and waited for her response.

Demi bit down on her bottom lip, a habit she had, whenever she was deep in thought.

Naya was again aroused by the simplest thing. "Demi please. Stop biting your lip like that." It was taking every ounce of self control inside of her, not to lean over and attack her lips again.

The blonde blushed and was beyond flattered. She didn't know she had this affect of the older woman. She had a crush on Naya from the beginning, but she kept her feeling in check because first, she thought her and big Sean were a thing, and second, she didn't think Naya was into women. But from the kiss they just shared a little while ago, Demi was questioning everything.

"I've had a crush on you since the beginning. I mean, who doesn't? You're Naya Rivera. You're sexy, sophisticated, talented...did I mention sexy?" They both giggled. "But I never acted on it because I thought you and Big Sean were an item and I doubted that you were into women. Not to mention the fact that you're like 5 or 6 years older than me. I'm like a baby to you," Demi said with a slight chuckle.

"You have a crush on me?" Naya asked with a grin.

Demi couldn't help but laugh at how that's the only thing she pointed out from everything she said. "Yes. I do. It's more than a crush actually. Well now it is. But is that the only thing you grasped?"

"No," Naya smiled. "Sean and I aren't officially an item, though he wants us to be. He's a sweet guy and he treats me well, but I can't help but feel like something is missing."

Demi nodded and looked at Naya as she explained.

"I don't know if I'm into women either, I just know that I have feelings for you, feelings that are getting stronger everyday and I can't seem to help it. And as for our age difference, you're far from a baby. You've gone through a lot in your life, more than some people my age or well into their 50s will ever experience and you've overcome it. You're so strong, Demi. And your age doesn't make you any less of an adult than I am."

Demi took in Naya's words as she sat in silence and began to wonder what this conversation might signify. Naya had kissed her not too long ago and just confessed to having all these feelings for her. It felt great knowing that they shared mutual feelings for one another, but it was also overwhelming. Would they try this out? If they do, how will everyone react?

"What are you thinking about?" Naya asked. She could tell when Demi was deep in thought.

Demi looked at Naya for a few moments. "I'm thinking about how I want you to kiss me again."

Naya didn't hesitate not one second. She closed the space between them on the sofa and captured Demi's lips with her own. She didn't think this kiss would be better than the first, but somehow it was. She gently glided her tongue along the blonde's lower lip and was quickly allowed access to explore Demi's warm mouth and play with her tongue. They slightly pulled away at the same time when air became an issue, though remaining close to one another.

"So what now?" Demi asked against the taller woman's lips.

"I don't know. But now that I know what it feels like to kiss you, I don't want to stop. Ever," Naya replied. She pecked the blonde's lips and buried her hand into her soft hair. "What do you wanna do?"

"I want to take things slow and see how it goes," Demi replied.

Naya looked into Demi's beautiful brown eyes. "Then that's what we'll do." She leaned in again, then stopped when she heard a rumbling noise erupt from the shorter girl's tummy. They burst into laughter and Demi held her hand to her stomach.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving."

Naya pecked Demi's lips one more time. "Yeah, come on." She grabbed the blonde's hand and they made their way to the kitchen.


	14. Jelly (Daya)

**More Daya, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Ryan could at least have Dantana break up in a decent manner," Demi said to Naya as she filled her in on the Glee 100th episode and about Heather returning. Demi had other engagements dealing with her upcoming tour and couldn't make the cast meeting, not that she was part of the original cast, but she wanted to spend as much time with Naya as possible before she traveled the world on her Neon Lights tour.<p>

"I know babe, it sucks," Naya responded. She ran her fingers through Demi's soft blue hair as they sat on her sofa. "We're all gunna miss you being on the show."

"I'm gunna miss being on the show too. I wasn't too sure about it when I first signed for a few episodes. I was a little skeptical about getting back into acting, but the cast is great. And I got to meet you." The blue haired girl leaned in closer to Naya's face and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.

"I'm going to miss your kisses the most," the brunette whispered.

"Hopefully I don't get replaced by a certain beautiful blonde," Demi teased.

Naya pulled back a bit. "What's that supposed to mean? You're not jealous of Heather, are you? Because you have nothing to worry about." She reassured.

"I know. But I can't help but notice the chemistry you two have on set."

"It's just acting, baby. You know that."

Demi was always struggling with her insecurities. She knew that she wasn't as thin as the other blonde, and not as tall, and she knew how much the Glee fans loved her and Naya together. Yes, they're just acting, but Heather and Naya were really close friends. She couldn't help the tiny amount a jealousy that rose within her. But she was also impressed by how huge the Dantana fandom grew. She would search the Dantana tag on tumblr and blush at all the photos of her and Naya on the set of Glee and also read some of the fanfiction, which she thought was fantastic. A lot of the stories people write for Dantana are amazing.

"Baby?" Naya noticed how Demi was lost in thought.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you go?"

Demi looked up into the darker girl's chocolate eyes and gave her a small smile. "You're right. I know it's just acting. I'm just gunna miss being with you guys, that's all. I'm gunna miss all the fun," the shorter girl said with a pout.

Naya grinned and took Demi's pouted lip in between her teeth, causing her to giggle. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewcomment! **


	15. Neon Lights - Part 3 (Daya)

**Hi guys. More Daya! Here's part 3 of the Neon Lights series. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Demi invited Naya to the final shoot of her Neon Lights music video. She was a little nervous because the brunette texted her a few minutes ago and it was weird.<p>

**Naya: don't be mad at me babe...**

Demi furrowed her brow, confused.

**Demi: Mad about what? What's wrong? **

The blue haired woman waited 5 minutes for Naya's reply but she got nothing.

**Demi: Nay? You there? Are you still coming?**

The director called for everyone to get in their places to start shooting a few minutes later. She sighed and placed her phone into her purse and left it with Max.

As everyone took their place, Demi noticed Naya walking on set and a smile crept onto her face. It faded a little once she noticed that the other woman didn't return the smile, then it disappeared when she saw who Naya was walking with.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. Demi averted her attention from Naya and her guest and focused on the shoot. This was the last day of getting all of the footage for the video and she couldn't let anything distract her.

When the director called for everyone to take five, Demi grabbed some water and made her way to Naya.

"Hey Nay.."

"Hi Dem…You know Sean, right?" The taller woman replied, nervously. She saw the way Demi clenched her jaw slightly and tried not to allow that to turn her on. She could see the shorter woman growing irritated and she knew she'd have to explain everything later.

"Well we've never met, but I know of him. Hi, it's nice to officially meet you, Sean." Demi surprised herself with how calm she spoke. She was ready to claw his eyes out as she noted how close he stood to Naya with his arm resting lightly around her waist.

"And it's nice to meet the one my girl can't stop talking about," Sean teased.

Demi would've loosened up after he said that if he didn't include 'my girl'. Were they officially together? If so, why didn't Naya say anything to her. She then realized that she had nothing to be upset about. Her and the older woman weren't together, and she didn't own her. Naya can do whatever she wanted. But that didn't stop the fact that seeing her and Big Sean together caused her heart to crumble. Everything was going great between them. They saw each other almost everyday, they kissed, cuddled, and Demi thought that whatever they had going on was progressing into something real. But like she said, her and Naya weren't official and she could do as she pleased.

Demi flashed Naya a small smile. "All good things I hope. I'm going to head back, we should be finishing up soon, so I'll see you guys after."

Naya could tell Demi was hurt and she wanted to pull the shorter girl back and tell her it's not what it looks like. But the director called everyone back, so she decided to wait until later.

When everything was wrapped up for the day Demi reluctantly walked over to where Naya and Sean were standing. She contemplated on just leaving without a word, but she knew that would be rude.

"Demi that was great," Naya said as she tried to slip herself from Sean's hold.

The blue haired woman gave Naya a small smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah you were killin' it," Sean added. "I was just asking Naya if she wanted to grab a bite to eat. You wanna join us?"

Naya gave Demi an apologetic half smile. Sean was not making this situation any better.

"Thanks, but I'm exhausted and I want to get home to shower and relax. Maybe next time?" She responded, even though she knew there was no way she'd ever voluntarily hang out with Naya and Sean together.

"Ok cool. Babe, I'm gunna go start the car."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you," Naya said, uninterested.

Sean made his way to his car, leaving the pair alone.

"Demi, I'm so sorry…" Naya began.

"What for? No need to be sorry." Demi tried to play everything cool, but who was she fooling?

"Dem, it's not what it looks like," the taller woman continued. She could tell Demi was pissed.

"Naya, it's fine. We're not together, you're a grown woman and you can do whatever you please." At this point, the younger woman just wanted to go home and rest. She had a long day and she didn't feel like being here any longer.

"But-"

"Nay, it's okay. Don't keep Sean waiting, I'll talk to you later."

The taller woman sighed. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Yes. But he can't." Demi knew that wasn't called for, but it sort of slipped out. "I'm kidding," she added when she saw that Naya wasn't amused.

Demi was relaxing in bed a few hours later when she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door she saw Naya standing on the other side looking delicious as usual.

"Hi," Naya greeted softly and pulled a single red rose from behind her back, handing it to Demi.

The shorter girl grinned and extended her hand to take the rose. "Hi. Thanks." She moved to the side and let Naya come inside. After she closed the door, Demi walked back to her bedroom, Naya trailing behind.

"So how was your date?"

Naya rolled her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't a date, Dem. Let me explain, please." She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto Demi's king sized bed and sat beside her.

"No need to explain, Nay."

"But I want to. It's not the way it looked. I didn't invite him to the shoot. He called me, saying he was free today and that he wanted to spend time with me. I told him I had plans to go to your video shoot and he basically invited himself. I didn't want to be rude and tell him he couldn't come."

Demi looked down at her hands in her lap. "Naya. It's okay. We're not together, so it's cool.

"Can you stop saying that? I know we're not together, Dem. I just…I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Sean."

Demi looked over at the taller woman. "What about hurting me? It killed me seeing you two together. I know I said we're not together, but I still didn't like what I saw."

Naya cupped the smaller girl's cheek with her hand. "Baby, you know the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell Sean that we can only be friends."

Demi felt like she was making Naya choose and she saw how hard this was. She didn't want to make this complicated. "Maybe we should just stop. I don't want to make this hard for you…"

"What? No! Demi please. Even if we didn't start this, my feelings for Sean would still be the same."

"Are you sure about that, Naya?" Demi asked, not convinced. She knew that she was the reason their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Naya's silence confirmed her answer. "I thought so."

"Demi, please. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know. And that's why I like you so much. You're so sweet and caring. But I can't help but think that I'm the one that's gunna get hurt in the end. Not saying that you'll hurt me intentionally, but…"

"Demi, I'm going to talk to Sean. I just need to figure out how. I know what I want now. I want you.

"You do?"

"Yes." Naya leaned in to close the space between them, but Demi moved back. She frowned. "You don't want to kiss me.."

"No, I do. It's just…if we're going to do this, if we're gunna be together, I don't want to kiss you or touch you knowing Sean is out there thinking he has a chance with you or that you guys are together."

Naya's lips ached for Demi's and she just wanted one kiss, but she understood. Demi was right. She needed to speak to Sean and stop keeping his hopes up and leading him on. "Okay." She brushed a few strands of blue hair behind Demi's ear. "I guess I'd better go." Naya was hoping the other woman would ask her to stay, but it was late and she knew the chances of that happening were slim.

"Please don't me mad, Nay."

"I'm not mad. You're absolutely right. Walk me out?"

"Sure."

They walked slowly to the front door and stood there for a few moments.

"So I'll see you later?" Naya asked.

"Yeah."

"May I have a hug?"

Demi smiled and met Naya for a warm hug. After they pulled away, she opened the front door and watched as the taller woman walked to her car that was parked in the driveway. Demi waved as Naya drove off and closed the door once her car was no longer in sight. She immediately regretted not kissing Naya goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! And for those of you who follow my Continued Beginnings story, I've been suffering from major writer's block. So feel free to send me any ideas you come up with :)<strong>


	16. Trainers

p style="color: rgb(68, 68, 68);  
>font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial,<br>sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;"strongFilled out a request from tumblr. Santana and Dani meet at the gym. Santana is a personal trainer and she's waiting for a client and dani notices her and think she's cute. She pretends to be a trainer at the gym and Santana thinks dani is cute as well so she plays along and it ends with them going on a date. Enjoy!/strong/p 


	17. Will You? (Daya)

**Some more Daya for you guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They were lying in bed on a Sunday morning. Demi had a few well-deserved days off from her tour and Naya finally caught a break from all of her radio and talk show interviews and shooting for the next season of Glee.<p>

"Can we stay here for like…all day?" Demi asked grinning and gazing down at her lover's lips.

"We can do whatever you want," Naya replied. She bit down on her bottom lip and pulled the shorter woman closer to her so that their noses touched.

Demi brought her hand up to push a few hairs behind Naya's ear and gently rubbed her thumb against her cheek. "I love you."

The taller woman gave Demi a lovesick smile. "And I love you." Naya leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She took a short breath and whispered, "Marry me," against Demi's lips.

The smaller woman was taken aback by Naya's request. She blinked a few times and before she knew it, her face was contorting as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey.." Naya cooed softly as she wiped Demi's tears with the pad of her thumb. She waited for her love to calm down a bit and give her a chance to respond.

They laid there in each other's arms, the only audible sound was the faint roar of cars that passed by and Demi lightly sniffling. She still hasn't responded to Naya's proposal and the darker woman was beginning to worry.

"Will you?" Naya asked as she looked into Demi's watered eyes.

"Duhh," the singer managed to choke out through her sniffles.

"Yeah?" Naya felt her entire body relax with relief.

Demi managed to smile and show the other woman what she was truly feeling. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Naya grabbed her new fiancé's face and crashed their lips together. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small black velvet ring box. She'd woken up earlier that morning to retrieve it from her closet while Demi was still asleep. She opened it, revealing a delicate diamond ring that sparkled beautifully.

Demi gasped. "It's gorgeous, babe."

Naya took the ring from its bed and slid it up Demi's left ring finger. "Not as gorgeous as you."


	18. Game Night

**Hi guys. I got a Dantana prompt on Tumblr for a game night at the loft. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"San, where are you going?" Rachel asked her roommate who was packing a small overnight bag.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm spending the night at Dani's if you must know, Hobbit," she replied.

Rachel pouted and folded her arms, not at the taller girl's rudeness, she was used to that, but at the fact that ever since Santana and Dani started dating, they barely hung out anymore. "But what about our game night? You promised you would stay."

Santana silently cursed when she remembered that she did promise the wonder twins she'd stick around Friday night for their scheduled biweekly game night.

"Crap, Rach. I completely forgot. Gunther gave Dani and I the day off tomorrow, so we were just going to hang out at her place tonight and go out tomorrow afternoon."

"Why don't you invite Dani over here? She's welcome to join us for game night. We could finally play something that requires teams," Rachel suggested excitedly. She really wanted to have fun tonight. With all of her Funny Girl rehearsals and NYADA classes, she was stressed and she just wanted to have a relaxing, fun night with her roommates/best friends.

Santana paused from packing her bag to think about Rachel's offer. It would be fun for Dani to come and hang out, but she wanted her girlfriend all to herself tonight. But she did feel bad for always blowing her roommates off…just a tad. "Okay, fine. I'll stay," she decided reluctantly.

Rachel clapped her hands, excitedly. "Yay! Ok, Kurt and I are going to run to the liquor store down the block to get some wine."

Santana pulled some money out of her pocket, "Here. Can you pick up a bottle of Carlo Rossi Sangria? It's Dani's favorite wine."

Rachel accepted the money. "Sure."

She said something disguised as a cough, Santana thinks she said 'whipped'. "Careful, Berry. Before I change my mind," she said seriously as her roommate left her bedroom.

A few minutes after her roommates left the loft, Santana called her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, you on your way?" Dani asked when she picked up.

"No. Sorry, D. I forgot that I promised thing one and thing two I'd stay for game night," Santana said sadly.

"Aww San, I was really looking forward to you coming over…" Dani whined.

The taller girl could practically see Dani's pouting face. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. But Rachel said you're more than welcome to come join us. Do you want to come? You can just stay the night here."

"Are you sure?" Dani asked. "I don't want to intrude on your roommate bonding time."

"You won't be intruding, D. Please come. It'll be fun," Santana encouraged. "Plus, you being there will help me stay sane and not want to strangle the wonder twins to death. I know you will miss me if I go to prison."

Dani giggled, "Yeah we don't want that. Okay, I'll be over in about an hour."

Santana hung up with her girlfriend and began to unpack the clothes that she threw into her overnight bag.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Santana launched herself up from the sofa to head to the door, knowing it was Dani. "Hey, you," she greeted once she slid the heavy door open.

Dani grinned and said hello, pecking the taller girl's lips as she stepped inside.

Santana grabbed her girlfriend's overnight bag and brought it to her bedroom, then joined everyone in the kitchen. She stood close behind Dani as she talked with Rachel and Kurt who already started drinking for the night. "Babe I got your favorite," she informed as she pointed to the glass of Sangria on the counter.

"Oh my god, thank you!"

"Okay! Shall we begin game night guys?" Kurt asked. He grabbed a deck of cards from the top of the fridge. "Since there's four of us, I thought we could start out with a team game. How about spades?"

Santana took Dani's hand after helping herself to a drink and led her to the kitchen table. "Ok. Dani and I are going to murder you guys."

"Nope! You and Dani can't be on teams," Rachel retorted.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because," Rachel slurred. The smaller girl was always known for being a lightweight. They'd only started drinking 20 minutes ago.

"Because what?" Santana challenged.

"Because you guys are a couple. You're already basically life partners."

Santana rolled her eyes at her roommate's drunken logic and looked over at her giggling girlfriend. "She's kidding, right?" Dani shrugged and sipped her wine.

"No, I'm not kidding. Can Dani be on my team? Please?"

"Am I not good enough to be on your team, Rach?" Kurt teased.

Santana sighed heavily and decided to give in. "Fine, you can have Dani. Lady Hummel, lets go." She didn't want to stand there for 10 minutes, going back and forth about who will be on what team.

They all sat at the kitchen table to begin the game. Dani shuffled and distributed the cards out to everyone.

Half way into the game, everyone is very tipsy after having several glasses of wine. Santana and Kurt were beating Dani and Rachel horribly, especially because Rachel was becoming too intoxicated to sit still in her seat.

"Rach, you're drowning us here," Dani joked as she scanned the note pad where she kept score.

"Man," Rachel took another gulp of her drink, "I thought that if you were on my team, Santana would at least go easy."

"Rachel. You know how competitive Santana is," Kurt reminded her. "Even though Dani has her completely whipped, it won't stop her from wanting to win."

Santana glared across the table at her teammate. "If either one of you say that one more time…"

Dani chuckled and reached over to caress Santana's cheek. "It's okay, babe."

"I'm not whipped," Santana whined, even though she knew for a fact that she was.

"Suuure you're not," Rachel laughed. "Can we play something else? I think it's safe to say that you guys won," the smaller brunette said as she tried to get up from her seat. "Can we play the Wii? Ooh, lets play bowling!"

Santana laughed at the sight next to her. "You can barely stand on your two feet, how are you going to be able to functionally play bowling, Berry."

"Mind your business, Lopez Santana. For your information, I am very capable of standing on my feet. See?" Rachel finally made it out of her chair and stood up as much as she could before doubling over, laughing at nothing, making everyone else laugh. Kurt was bent over in the kitchen sink, spitting out the wine he attempted to swallow, while Dani and Santana were leaned over in their chairs at the kitchen table.

"Shit, guys. My stomach hurts, please stop laughing," Dani pleaded. She managed to get up and pull Santana up with her. She led them to the living room and they plopped down onto the sofa.

Santana laid her head down in Dani's lap and closed her eyes. She knew if she had any more to drink, she wouldn't be playing any more games. They waited for Kurt and Rachel to compose themselves and join them in the living room.

Kurt turned on the Wii and passed out the remotes. "You guys ready to get your asses beat?"

That made Santana bolt up off of the sofa. She refused to lose. "Come on, babe. Get up."

They managed to get a few more drinks in their system and after the third round, the group was swaying around one another and slurring their every word.

"These Wii characters are so stupid looking. Like they don't even have fingers. And mine looks nothing like me. I'm calling the Wii company people to complain about discrimination. They don't have the clef chin option," Dani rambled.

Santana walked over to where her girlfriend was standing and smashed her hand over Dani's mouth. "Baby, stop talking."

"But its not fair," Dani voice muffled under the taller girl's hand.

Santana laughed and wrapped her free arm around the shorter girl's waist. "You're such a dork." She removed her hand from Dani's mouth and leaned down to capture her lips.

Santana turned and realized that her roommates were practically unconscious, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. She thought about taking Dani and retreating to her bedroom and leaving the pair to rot on the floor for the night, but deep down she knew that would be cruel.

"Ugh, the wonder twins are out. Wait for me in my room, babe, I'm gunna get them in bed," Santana said.

"I'll help. You get Kurt and I'll get Rachel."

They worked together getting their friends in bed and made their way to Santana's bedroom. After undressing and putting on their pjs, they fell asleep immediately in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviewscomments/feedback are welcome :)**


	19. Neon Lights - Part 4 (Daya)

**Hey guys, I have more Daya! I've gotten alot of requests to continue the Neon Lights series, so here is the final part. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I don't know how I'm going to do this, Lea." Lea and I were eating lunch at one of our regular spots. I needed to talk to someone about my Demi and Sean dilemma and I figured she would be the best person.

I haven't seen Demi in a week and it was killing me. I'd seen her on television when she had interviews, guest starring on talk shows, or I'd hear her voice on the radio, either her songs or interviews she had with different stations. I'd text her here and there just to see how she was doing, but she didn't really leave room for any full conversation. I didn't blame her though. She's giving me space and time to deal with Sean.

"Well you can start by talking to him," Lea offered.

I glare across the table at her. "Don't be a smart ass. I'm serious."

"I'm not, I swear. What exactly is the issue?"

I sigh and use my fork to move my salad around on its plate. "It's just hard. I know what I want. I want to try things out with Demi. But Sean is really sweet and great, I just don't want to hurt him."

"I see," Lea responds.

"And you know how the media is. When it gets out, they'll make all sorts of jokes about me leaving him for a woman, even though we were never together to begin with. I don't want his ego or manhood bruised, or for him to think he's not good enough.

Lea sipped her drink as she thought. "Well technically, he isn't good enough if you'd rather be with someone else.."

"Are you going to sit here and piss me off all afternoon, or are you going to actually give me advice on what I should do?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lea apologized. She could now tell by my tone that this was not a laughing matter to me and changed her demeanor. "Look, just talk to him and be honest. Tell him what you're feeling. If he's as sweet and nice as you say he is, then he should understand and accept it and want you to be happy."

"But-"

"No buts, Nay. I get that you want to spare him the heartbreak, but you have to think about yourself here. You want to be happy, and if being with Demi is what makes you happy, then I think you should be with Demi."

Naya knew everything coming out of her friend's mouth was true. Demi did make her happy. Sean did too, but not in the same way the blue haired girl did. But this is easier said than done.

"And the Dantana fandom is growing out of control. Demi has like a gazillion fans out there and they love you too together. Just imagine how both of your fans will react when they find out you two are dating in real life," Lea added with a hint of excitement.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Who said anything about us going public?"

"No one," she shrugged. "But it's bound to become known sooner or later, you know that. Unless you guys get some tips from Jay Z and Beyonce."

I chuckle at the last part of her sentence. "You're on a roll today aren't you?"

We finish our lunch and do a little shopping before we go our separate ways. Sean called and asked if he could come over later tonight, so I decided I'd talk to him then. The sooner I do this, the better. I don't think I can go any longer without seeing Demi.

My doorbell rings a little after 9pm and I take a deep breath before I go answer it. I have Lea's words in the back of my head from our conversation earlier and I think about my happiness. She's right. It's time that I think about myself and what I want. Sean is standing on the other side of the door with a handsome smile and a small bouquet of red roses. _Ugh_.

"Hi, beautiful."

I smile back and say hello, motioning for him to come in. He leans in to kiss my lips, and I smoothly shift my head so that his lips land on my cheek instead. No one's kiss can compare to Demi's. I thank him for the flowers and lead him to the family room.

"I'm actually glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about something," I began once we sat down on the sofa. Usually when he comes over I'd offer him some wine or food, but I decided against that for this visit. I didn't want to get him comfortable, then break it to him that we can't be more than friends.

"Me first. I wanted to talk to you too, and I can't hold it in any longer," Sean said. He took one of my hands into his and I immediately knew where this was going. I wanted to say ladies first, but as soon as I even thought about protesting, he started to talk.

"We've been seeing each other for a while now, Nay, and I think you can tell that I'm really into you. You're beautiful, smart, talented, and everything a man can ask for in a woman. And I want to make this, us, official. I want you to be mine."

_Fuck_. I already knew this would be hard, but I wasn't expecting this. Why is God testing me _now_? There's no way I can back down now. I spent all day preparing what I'm going to say and I need to do this and get it over with.

"Naya, you good?" I didn't even notice that I was staring at him for a few moments as I was thinking.

"Uhh, yeah."

"So…what do you say?" He's giving me this hopeful smile and I hate what I'm about to do.

"Sean..I…I can't." I avert my eyes from his, not wanting to see his reaction.

"What?"

I don't know why I was hoping he'd just take that and go.

"I can't. I'm so sorry." I'm praying frantically in my head that he won't ask many questions. It already killed me to tell him no. I don't want to make him feel worse by telling him there's someone else I'd rather be with.

"I'm confused. I thought things were going good between us," he stated. "Are you not ready for a relationship?" Great. He's really trying to get to the bottom of this.

"It's not that.."

"Or is there someone else." He said it as if he knew that's what it was, rather than asking.

I looked up at him and my heart sank into my stomach when I saw how sad his face became. "I'm really sorry, Sean."

"So there _is _someone else." He lets go of my hand.

"There is."

"Were you ever going to tell me, or were you just going to continue to lead me on, knowing I didn't have a chance?" His tone was growing slightly angry and I expected so.

"I actually planned on telling you today. I told you I wanted to talk."

"So who is he?" Sean asked curiously.

I wanted to ask what made him think it was a man, but him and everyone else, even myself didn't know I was into women.

"I don't think that matters," I reply.

"I think you owe me at least that much," he argued.

I raise my eyebrows at that statement. "I don't owe you anything, Sean."

"Can you just tell me who it is?"

I can see that he's getting impatient and annoyed and at this point, I just want him to leave. I know he won't go anywhere until he gets answers, so fuck it. "It's Demi."

He furrows his brows as he looked at me, confused. "Demi as in the singer? The one who's been your love interest on Glee? Wow."

I stay silent because there's nothing else to say. I'm not about to explain my feelings for her or our relationship because it's none of his business.

"I guess I should've figured it out. After she started guest starring on the show, she's all you talked about, not to mention all the times I wanted to see you and you tell me you're out with her or already had plans with her. But I thought that you guys were just getting to know each other because of the show. And I had no idea you were into chicks," he chuckled lightly.

"Sean, I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen. It just happened. I think you're a great guy and I'd like for us to be friends," I try.

"Yeah, I don't know about that, Naya." He gets up from the sofa and starts to walk to the front door. I don't follow him or stop him. There's nothing I can say or do.

I stay in my spot on the sofa for about 15 minutes thinking about what just happened. Then I smile as I think about Demi and the news I have to tell her. I pull my cell from my pocket and dial Demi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dem. Can I come over?"

I hear her sigh lightly on the other end. "Nay that's probably not a good idea."

"I just spoke to Sean and I told him we can't be more than friends."

"You did? How'd it go?"

"He didn't take it too well.."

"I'm sorry, Nay."

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine. I just want to see you."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I can hear the smile in her voice.

I arrive at Demi's a half hour later. As soon as she opens the door, I can't help myself. I walk toward her, gently pushing her into the house and I close the door behind me. I take her face in my hands and crash our lips together.

"Well hello to you too," Demi giggled after I pull away a little. Her hands reached up to grip my arms.

"Hi." I look into her caramel brown eyes, not wanting to look at anything else.

"So tell me everything from the beginning."

We go into her bedroom and get comfortable, cuddled on her bed. I tell her everything, starting from the conversation I had with Rachel, then going into earlier when Sean came over.

"Remind me to thank Rachel. The next time we're on set," Demi said with a smile when I finished.

"I will," I smile back. "So Demi, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask as I look into her eyes and run my fingers through her blue locks.

She brings her bottom lip between her teeth as she returns my gaze and she knows how much that drives me crazy. My eyes trail down to her mouth and I begin to move closer.

"Please answer me while you have the chance," I whisper as the space between our lips becomes scarce. I know that once our lips meet, it will be a long while before they separate in order to form words.

She smiles that breathtakingly adorable smile and shakes her head. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

She barely gets the last word out as my lips meet hers, and I was right. It was a long while before they separated.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome :)<strong>

**Oh and you guys should check out wanderousmaximus's writing. Her stories are great and she just wrote her first Dantana G!P oneshot and it's fantastic!**


	20. Coffee

**Hello guys. Here's a prompt I filled from Tumblr. **

_**Prompt: Dani and Santana are at a coffee shop and Santana takes Dani's coffe by mistake and tries to play it cool FLUFF!**_

* * *

><p>The local coffee shop I usually go to in the morning before class is packed, but I don't care. I need my coffee fix for the day. I couldn't make it this morning because I was running late, so I had to go when I was finished at NYADA.<p>

The line was so long. I rolled my eyes as I joined the other coffee lovers on the single file line and pulled out my phone to keep myself occupied until it was my turn to be served. I saw that I had two text messages from Rachel. What does she want? I click on the messages icon and I see she asked if I want chicken or steak tonight for dinner. It's her turn to cook. She also asked if I can bring home more wine. The man at the liquor store has the hots for me so he never asks for my ID.

I reply and put my phone away as I get closer to the front of the line.

Finally when it's my turn, I order my usual, large French vanilla latte with an extra expresso shot. I figured maybe I should hold off on the extra shot since it is like 5pm and I don't need to have so much energy. But fuck it. I couldn't get it this morning, so I'm getting it now. Sue me.

After taking my order, the cashier directs me to stand to the side until my drink is ready and I do as I'm told like always. I stand to the side with the rest of the customers who are waiting for their fix and I notice a beautiful girl with beautiful brown eyes, and brown hair with purple tips. I'm staring at the girl so hard, that when I hear my drink being called, it startles me. I reach over to grab it, then realize the girl I had my eye on was reaching for it as well. As the drink was in my hand, I look at her confused.

"Umm, I think that's mine," she giggled.

I look down at the cup and see the name of the drink. 'French vanilla latte'. It isn't labeled with an extra expresso shot. Oops.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that. I figured I'd get it for you since I was closer, and you know...taller." I tried to play it cool, but I honestly sound like an idiot and I could kick myself.

The girl chuckles, obviously not falling for my little sorry excuse. "Sure." She looks at me with a genuine smile and says, "But thanks. I appreciate it."

"Any time," I smile back. "I'm Santana, by the way."

"Dani. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." We shake hands and I marvel at the softness of her hand. Who's hand is actually that soft? She has her coffee, which means she'll probably be wanting to get going, but I don't want her to leave yet.

"So do you come here often?" I ask, hoping I'm not keeping her from being somewhere important.

"I do, actually. If I'm being honest, this is my second latte," Dani said with a cute embarrassed look on her face. "What about you?"

"I'm a regular too. I usually get my coffee around 9 before I go to class, but I was running late this morning, so I decided to come afterward."

"Oh ok. Yeah I come around 2pm when I'm on lunch, then again around this time like clockwork," Dani explained.

"I guess I'll have to skip my morning coffee more often," I say smoothly.

Dani blushes and takes a sip of her coffee. "Maybe you should."

Yes! She's flirting back. "Maybe I will." We're looking at one another with huge grins, probably looking like goofballs around all these people, but I don't really care. There's something about this girl. The barista finally calls out my drink and I grab it. "Are you sure this isn't yours?" I joke as we walk away from the line, toward the front door.

"Haha, you're funny," Dani retorts.

We get outside in front of the coffee shop and stand face to face on the sidewalk.

"It was really nice meeting you, Dani. I hope I didn't keep you from anywhere you had to go," I said, worriedly.

"No, not at all. I was on my way home, in no particular rush. It was nice meeting you too, Santana."

We stand there just looking at one another with the same grins as before, until she broke the silence.

"You said you had class, what school do you go to? If you don't mind me asking."

I smile at her. "I don't mind. I go to NYADA."

"Really? I actually got accepted a few weeks ago, I start next semester!" Dani exclaimed.

"That's awesome! What are you studying?" I ask excitedly. Running late was the best thing that happened to me today.

"Music composition. I play guitar and piano."

Sexy and talented. Santana likes.

"That's amazing."

"Thanks," Dani blushed. "Would you mind if I take down your number? You know..to get the 411 about the school and what to expect. It would be cool to know someone that goes there before I start," she asked shyly.

This day couldn't get any better, I thought to myself.

"Sure." I take her phone and insert my name and cell number into her contacts. "There you go. You can call or text me any time."

Dani smiled. I could get used to that smile. She has adorable dimples, one in her chin and on each of her cheeks when she smiles or laughs. "Thank you."

"Well I'd better get going," I say reluctantly. "My roommates need me to pick up something from the store and they throw hissy fits when I'm late for dinner." I roll my eyes at the thought of the Wonder Twins at home.

Dani laughs softly. "Okay. I gotta get home to start dinner myself. See you around?" She casually runs her hand down my forearm and our hands meet again. The softness compels me and I want to offer to walk her home, but I know if I do, I'll definitely be late and I'll have to hear it in both ears all night.

"I hope so," I say.

She let's go of my hand after a few moments and winks before turning around to head home. I keep my eyes on her as she sways her hips. She must sense me watching her. I smirk, then finally head to the train station to go home, praying that she texts me tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are a good thing! :)<strong>


	21. Lips

**Hi all! Here's a prompt I filled from an anon on Tumblr asking: _"Can you write a fic where dani and Santana meet and for some reason Santana's lips are apart of her picking up dani so in their relationship they always talk about the first time they met and how they're in love bc of sans lips and that's why dani gets a tattoo of lips (Santana's) on her arm?" _**

* * *

><p>I walk into the apartment I share with my girlfriend of 5 years. I'm so exhausted from a long day at work and all I want to do is eat and cuddle with my baby for the remainder of the night. I kick my heals off near the front door after it closed and dropped my purse down next to them, knowing Dani would scold me for it, but I don't care right now.<p>

"Baby! Where are you?" I called.

"In the kitchen, San!"

I dragged my feet into the kitchen and smiled once I laid eyes on my other half who was preparing dinner.

"Hey babe, how was work?"

I groaned, causing Dani to giggle as she skillfully sliced a green pepper on the cutting board. "I'm guessing today wasn't so good," She concluded.

I made my way to Dani and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, inhaling the scent of her skin and hair.

"It wasn't." I kissed her neck and she turned her head slightly so that our lips could brush together. I pecked her lips, then watched as she continued to cut the peppers.

"What happened?"

I sigh as I recall everything that occurred today. "The AC system throughout the building conked out around 10 this morning, so it was hot as hell all day. A giant man stomped on my shoe this afternoon in the crowded ass elevator, and I wanted to strangle two of my coworkers to death." I see Dani frowning.

"Aww baby. Today just wasn't your day."

"It really wasn't. I just want to have dinner and snuggle with my Danikins."

Dani smiled. She liked my little nickname for her.

"Well dinner will be ready in a little while."

"How was _your _day?" I ask her.

I listen as she tells me about her day at the studio and she tells me about a new producer who was fascinated with her tattoos. I scan her arms as she does her work with the rest of the ingredients for tonight's dinner and my eyes rest on the lips tattoo a few inches below her left wrist. I smile, and then I begin to laugh at the story behind it.

"I still can't believe you got my lips tattooed on your arm," I say, shaking my head. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday, at the spotlight diner in our hideous red uniforms, one of the first things she said to me was, 'Your lips are so tempting.' I remember blushing and thinking this girl had major balls to tell me that during our first conversation ever.

"Because I love your lips. They're so full, and soft, and sexy, and they're all mine." Dani paused from making dinner and turned around in my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck. "And I wasn't lying." She fixates her eyes on my lips and I purposely lick them slowly and seductively.

"Lying about what?" I ask. And I smirk at how she subconsciously begins to close the space between us.

She never takes her eyes off of my lips. "What I said the first time we met. Your lips are so tempting. I wanted to kiss you right then and there at our place of work in front of all those people and I didn't even know your last name."

"Is that so?" I half whisper. All my life, I have never been with someone who was so passionate about one of my body parts, other than my vagina.

"Mhm. And since I'm like obsessed with tattoos and obsessed with your lips, I put two and two together."

"Can I kiss you now?" I ask once she finished.

"My lips never have to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed :)<strong>

**Oh and if you haven't already, could you guys check out my new Dantana story called Epiphany and tell me what you think so ar? I'd really appreciate it!**

**As always, reviews are lovely :)**


	22. Moschino (Daya)

**Hey guys. So I've reached 400 followers on Tumblr (yay) and they requested that I write some Daya smut, so here it is. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>To say I was horny would've been an understatement. My vagina was throbbing and it longed for someone's touch. That someone being Demi.<p>

I couldn't make it to the Teen Choice awards due to other business that I needed to take care of, and ever since Demi sent me pictures of her all black Moschino outfit, I've been soaking wet. She is so sexy and I feel so lucky to have her all to myself.

I arrived home around midnight from a long day of running around. Demi wasn't there, which I expected, but that was fine. I need time to freshen up for when she gets here. After a quick shower, I cover myself in the body oil that I know Demi loves. I put on matching sexy underwear, followed by a lace robe, then make my way to the kitchen to pour myself a glass on wine.

When I hear my phone ring, I sit my glass down on the counter and run back to my bedroom. I smirk when I see that it's Demi calling.

"Hey sexy."

"Hi gorgeous. What are you up to?" Demi asked.

"Just poured myself a glass of wine, waiting for you to bring your fine ass over here."

"Is that so?" She asked in her low, sex voice. Just hearing her talk like that made my juices flow and a low moan to erupt from my throat.

"Mhm. Baby, where are you?"

"Someone is a little impatient aren't they?"

"Yess. I haven't seen you all day. And I hope you still have that Moschino outfit on." I hear here chuckle on the other end.

"I had to change, Nay, but I still have it with me. If you're a good girl, I'll put it back on for you."

I lick my lips as I picture her in the sexy outfit. I wasn't too sure about the set up of the whole thing, but all the black leather and gold Moschino letters, some type of dog collar, ugh it was a major turn on. "Demi where are you?" I half whine. I know I probably sound like a big baby, but I couldn't help myself. I'm going to explode if I don't get to touch my girl soon.

"Max is driving me to you as we speak, babe," she says with a giggle.

"How far?"

"I'm almost there, about 10 minutes."

I smile at the thought of her being so close.

"Ok. I'll be waiting."

After I hang up, I return to my glass of wine and head over to the living room to relax on the sofa. To get myself a little more worked up, I go into the photos on my phone and scroll through the ones of Demi in her outfit for her performance. Gosh she is so sexy, it's unbelievable.

I go on google because I know there's tons of photos from her performance online by now and I smile when I see the pictures of her on stage performing her song with Cher Lloyd.

Before I know it, I hear a key in the front door and I shoot up and walk towards it.

"Hi, gorgeous," she says when she spots me walking to her after she walks in.

I greet her with a bruising kiss on the lips. "How was it?" I asked, referring to the awards show.

"It was great! I had so much fun. How was your day?"

I grabbed her hand and lead her to my bedroom. "It was okay. Had a lot if things to take care of. I wish I could've been there with you."

"I know, babe. Hopefully next year you can make it." She sits her purse and another large bag down onto the floor and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"So what's in the bag?"

She smirks up at me and at this moment, I'm ready to rip her clothes off. "Take a guess."

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you show me," I say, playing along.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She grabs the bag from the floor and heads out of my bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall. After the door closes, I quickly take my robe off and sit at the edge of my bed. I hear the shower water running and I want to protest, but after all of the performing and moving around she's done at the show, I understand her wanting to wash up real quick.

Ten minutes later, I hear the bathroom door creak open and I grin. The anticipation is killing me as I hear her soft footsteps slowly approaching my bedroom. When she finally arrives, my mouth is hung open as my eyes roam her body. She's standing at the entrance of the room with only the top half of her outfit from her performance on, with black lace panties. I'm guessing she figured the pants weren't needed for what we're about to get into. Now that I'm seeing her in person, I can tell that those are Moschino belts that accessorize her ensemble and my god she is the sexiest person I've ever met.

"You like?" She asks as she begins to walk toward me.

Unable to form words, I just shake my head, my eyes still roaming her body. The belt around her neck is really driving me crazy. Once she gets close enough, I grab the belt that's aligned with her torso and pull her against me.

"You are so hot. Do you know that?" I look up at her and my hands snake behind her to grab her butt. Demi smiles and runs her hands through my hair and gently pulls at it before leaning down to kiss my lips.

I fall back onto the bed, pulling her with me so that she's lying on top of my body. Our lips never part as we move so that our bodies are fully on the bed. She straddles me and as our lips and tongues dance, her hands begin to roam all over, causing tiny moans to sound. I begin to remove the leather jacket she's wearing off of her shoulders, wanting to feel more of her skin. She pulls away slightly in order to finish taking the garment off while our eyes lock and never look away. She's looking at me with so much lust and want and I'm getting so wet at the intensity of her stare.

She pulls her jacket off, exposing her smooth arms and chest and she looks even sexier with just her strapless top that connects all of the belts she's wearing.

"So hot," I whisper.

She dives down to connect our lips again and her right hand slithers down my stomach and into my underwear where she proceeds to coat her fingers with my wetness. My lips stop moving with hers involuntarily as she starts to circle my clit with her middle finger. Instinctively, my hips begin to buck up into Demi's hand to get more friction. I'm trying my best to keep my eyes on her, to take in this moment as she pleases me while wearing the sexiest outfit on earth, but it feels so good that my eyes roll back until they close. After a few more minutes of working my swollen nub, she enters two fingers inside of me.

"Oh god," I pant.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes," I whisper. "Please don't stop, I'm so close."

Demi's fingers fill me, curling up so that they hit the right spot and I feel my orgasm approaching. She uses her left hand to skillfully unhook my bra and removes it with her teeth. Lord, she's so hot.

Once my bra is off, she holds herself up with her left hand in the bed beside my head and leans down to take one of my hard nipples into her warm mouth, sending my senses into overdrive. With her fingers pumping in and out of me, coupled with her lips sucking my nipples, I feel like I am losing my mind.

"Baby, I'm.."

"Go ahead, Nay. Come for me." She trails her lips up my chest, then into the crook of my neck to suck gently. She uses her thumb to rub my clit violently as her fingers curl up again and within seconds, I'm coming undone.

As my body stiffens, one hand grips her arm while the other gets lost in her hair and I'm coming so hard that I think it may take several hours, maybe several days for me to get worked up again.

When I start to come down, Demi settles herself on top of me and slowly removes her fingers. She brings them up to her lips and sucks the remnants of me off of her fingers, then moves them to my lips for me to suck afterward.

"You taste so good, baby," she whispers. Her lips find mine and I'm only completely satisfied with the taste of myself when it's paired with her lips and tongue. We make out slowly as I recover from the intense orgasm I just experienced. But I don't want to take my time too much. She had an eventful day and as much as I'd love to be up all night making love to my gorgeous girl, I know she'll want to sleep soon.

After a few moments, I roll over so that I'm on top, straddling her. I gaze down at my beautiful girlfriend and give her a mischievous smile. "Remind me to thank whoever is in charge of your wardrobe."

Demi laughs at my request and slides her hands up my thighs to grip my hips.

I lean down to place a soft kiss on her lips and move to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I place another kiss in her lips, her cheek, her jaw, the dimple in her chin, the skin above the belt that circled her neck, then moved down to the exposed skin of her chest.

"Baby, please," she begged.

"What do you want, babe?"

"I want you to touch me." She took one of my hands and guided it down to her center. It was so sexy.

"Whatever you want, baby."

I massaged her core from the outside of her panties, smiling at how it made her squirm beneath me. I know she won't be able to take me teasing her much longer. I swing one of my legs over so that I'm no longer straddling her and I begin to remove her underwear, revealing her wetness. She wastes no time opening her legs, ready for me to do as I please. I bend over to lick the skin of her chest as my fingers slide up and down her folds causing the sexiest moan to leave her lips. I bite, suck, and nibble on her skin while I work her core up. She's getting wetter and wetter by the minute and I can't wait to taste her.

"Baby, I need more," Demi whimpers.

I move so that I'm settled between her legs and I place soft kisses along her inner thighs. Her hands find my head and begin to push me down to where she needs me the most. I love it when she's disparate for me.

The moment my tongue greets her folds, I hear her let out a pleasure-full sigh and her fingers get tangled in my hair. I soak my tongue in her wetness, then take her clit into my mouth and suck gently.

"Oh shit.."

I suck harder so I can hear more of her reactions. They're so honest and sexy, it's starting to work me up again and after the intense orgasm I just had a few minutes ago, I didn't think it would be possible.

I start to flick my tongue over her throbbing nub and she props herself up on her elbows so that she can watch me. I look up at her and her eyes are so focused on my tongue that I don't even think she notices me staring at her. When I start to suck on her clit again, her mouth opens slightly as her eyes roll back and she can no longer hold herself up on her elbows anymore. Her back falls onto the bed and her hips cant upward, pushing herself more onto my mouth. I wrap my arms around her thighs in order to gain control and move my tongue to her opening. I lick up and down gently, then push inside.

"Fuck, Nay.."

I continue to fuck her with my tongue while I rub her clit with one of my fingers and my grip around her thighs are preventing her from moving too much.

"I'm so close.."

Once I heard those words, I remove my mouth from her core and get up on my knees. Before she could question my actions, I have her left leg up and I'm grinding my sex onto hers and it feels amazing.

"Shit, Naya I'm so close. Keep going." Demi bucked her hips up into me, matching my rhythm and the feeling of her pussy running against mind was mind blowing. I ground onto her harder and harder and I was so close to the edge.

"I..I.." She couldn't get the words out, but I knew what she was trying to say as I watched her beautiful body stiffen beneath me, her right hand gripping the back of my thigh. Seeing her head push back into the pillow under her and the belt wrapped around her neck pushed me over the edge. We were coming at the same time, hard.

Once we both started to come down from our high, I scanned Demi's top and the belts attached and tried to take it off, just wanting to feel her skin on mine. I unbuckled the belt against her chest and after that, I was pretty lost after that. It was pretty complicated.

Demi chuckled lazily and helped me take the rest of her outfit off. Once we were successful, I tossed it over the edge of the bed and collapsed on top of her.

We both sighed contently and the way Demi's hand was massaging my scalp, I could feel sleep pulling at me.

"I love you."

Demi kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, baby."

"Oh shit." I popped my head up to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I meant to congratulate you on your awards. Two surf borts, I'm so proud of you babe."

Demi laughed. "Yes, two surf borts. Thanks, Nay."

I kissed her lips, then rested my head back down onto her chest. Her fingers began to work my scalp again and I fell asleep with gold Moschino letters and Demi on my mind.


End file.
